


【黑白骑】云雾街与白百合

by maomao7180



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maomao7180/pseuds/maomao7180
Summary: Tips：白龙黑骑x森精白骑，背景为灵灾后第三年Warning：骑→暗黑骑-晨风白骑-提奥·莱德纳
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tips：白龙黑骑x森精白骑，背景为灵灾后第三年  
> Warning：骑→暗  
> 黑骑-晨风  
> 白骑-提奥·莱德纳

他们在杂乱破败的街头相遇，还未来得及派上用场的建筑材料表面凝了一层薄冰，将大半的路面都占去，遮掩了那些在战火中受损而变得凹凸不平的石砖。  
天空依然飘着小雪，与昨天、前天、乃至一个月前都没有什么区别，凛冽的寒风吹不散阴沉的云雾，教人抬头也难以分辨究竟到了什么时辰。  
暗黑骑士的大半个身子掩没在了建筑物的阴影中，静止不动时便像是与黑暗融为一体似的，连呼吸和心跳都消失在雪花飘落的声音里。当神殿骑士团的巡逻队如往常一样经过时，他动了动，一双属于晨曦之民的淡色弯角和金色眼瞳如同从漆黑深渊中溶出来的鬼魅。  
他用仅有彼此才能听见的声音嘲讽道：“教皇厅的走狗。”  
正巧从他跟前走过的骑士脚步不带停顿，只是向他投去一个冷漠而轻蔑的眼神，银色的头冠映着雪光、白亮到有些刺眼，一如低声回敬时冰冷的语气：“云雾街的老鼠。”  
然后他们擦肩而过，就像这段插曲从未发生过一般，谁也不再抬头或是回头多看一眼，直至一方又融没进这座无可救药的城市最黑暗的角落，而另一方随着队伍消失在长街石廊望不见的尽头。

提奥翻过一道低矮的围墙，又半俯下身从杂乱无章组装着的木制脚手架下穿过，动作敏捷得像个行色匆匆的窃贼。他披着一件不太合身的大衣，相较精灵族纤细高挑的身材来说有些过于宽大，但放在库尔札斯寒冷的夜里倒也并不过分。一瓶事先热过的酒被塞在最里侧的内衬里，不知是担心它会过早地冷却，还是为了借此汲取一点儿微不足道的温度。  
一道又一道建筑物的阴影被抛在身后，他显然对如何在入夜后漆黑一片的云雾街上穿梭驾轻就熟——街灯？噢，贫民区怎么供得起那种东西——但介于他的工作，一名神殿骑士，他实在没理由熟悉这方面的东西，更没理由在此时此刻出现于皇都最破败不堪的地方。  
精灵族的年轻人抬头看了眼屋檐交错间露出来的一小片天空，乌云日复一日地不知将月亮藏到什么地方，更别提本就光芒微弱的繁星。他眨了眨眼，呼吸在低温中凝成白白的雾气、很快消散得无影无踪，又拐进一处略低于街道的阴暗角落。  
“很冷啊，为什么不把暖炉点上？”  
他冲着那团几乎和墙壁融在一起了的黑影问了一句，伸手拍了拍对侧一块被架起的木板。这看上去勉强算是一张长凳，也许上边沾了建筑施工时扬起的粉尘，但光线实在不足以让他去介意这些细节。  
“……没有燃料。”  
那团黑漆漆的东西过了半晌才理会他，过分沙哑的嗓音中透着明显的冷漠和不耐烦。借着从外边透进的光，大致能够看清角落里坐着个被盔甲严严实实包裹的高大男人，暗黑骑士特有的黑红以太翻腾着血腥和煞气环绕在身周，唯有沉重的喘息出卖了主人糟糕的状况。  
实话说，晨风完全没兴致和对方讨论为什么不点暖炉的问题，他早已习惯了没有温度的夜晚，虽然赶上风雪交加的时候会尤其糟糕，盔甲的接缝都似乎要被冻在一起，但痛苦总能使他变得更加强大。  
他早就知道提奥会在夜幕降临后过来，就像知道十多个星时后天空会从东边开始泛白一样。这并不是因为他们早上刚在街头拌过嘴，而是他身上刺鼻血腥气的缘故，一部分是沾上了别人的，更多则是他自己的。那时候他刚从决斗裁判出来，连步伐都摇摇欲坠，但显然他是获胜的那一方。这种事情几乎每隔几天就会发生一次，总有人嫌自己命长将他告发到异端法庭，让他能够用神殿的血来祭祭他的大剑。  
毫无疑问，提奥也是神殿骑士的一员，不过多死一个暗黑骑士对他没什么好处——至少提奥本人是这么说的，晨风直觉这话听上去有些奇怪，但当时头疼得厉害，便也没想太多。  
“行吧，希望明天早上我不会发现你冻死在这里。”茶色头发的精灵族没好气地说道，并把自己挪到了晨风边上。那里有一张有疑似为木板的不明物体，简直比神殿骑士团宿舍的床板还硬，而且实际上他已经躺过很多次了。“那样的话我还得把你拖到大审门外边，再从云廊上扔下去。”他比划了下奥拉族比自己高出一个脑袋的身量，“想想都嫌重。”  
提奥边抱怨着边动手去脱暗黑骑士的盔甲，在微弱光线下动作也迅速无比，仿佛手中的是自己那身骑士铠，只可惜没有因为对方是伤患就体贴地放轻力道，与盔甲内衬糊成一团的伤口被迫同血痂分离时，他清晰地听见晨风“嘶”地抽了口冷气。  
也许他的行为很多余，眼前奥拉族的男人并不会因为这点伤就轻易地死掉，更甚三更半夜从神殿骑士总部溜出来也不是什么正确的行为，如果被查到的话这个月的工薪八成别想要了——他倒不担心被骑士团除名，长期与龙族开战的伊修加德总是缺少战力。  
但他们彼此都向来是有话心里掖着的人，直白地表达担忧太过困难。提奥将被血浸透的布料随手丢到一旁，漫不经心地想到，何况有些东西不说出来更好，就像他喜欢晨风、而晨风另有属意的人，那他的自作多情就应该永远烂死在心里。  
晨风没有制止对方的行为，即便半个身子裸露在夜间低温里不怎么好受。他自然是不屑于接受施舍和救济，然而提奥粗暴的动作实在只能和救助勉强挨上边。但这家伙哪怕摸黑在云雾街的角落扒别人衣服都能维持着一副与圣骑士相符的正直，还带着一种仿佛是种族与生俱来的、令晨风无比厌恶的贵族感。  
精灵族的骑士悄悄溜出宿舍时没有带油灯，而街头流浪的暗黑骑士住处也不会有这种东西。提奥替他处理伤口时伫在他跟前，将大半本就黯淡的光源都挡去了，整个人的轮廓被勾出一圈模糊的白边，一双尖长的耳朵从发丝间伸出来，分外惹人瞩目地随着动作晃来晃去。山岳之都的严寒钝化了痛觉，那瓶不知从哪捎来的酒被倒到血肉模糊的伤口上，晨风愣是过了好一会儿才感到一阵剧痛，行动快于意识地一把将毫无防备的精灵给掼到了地上。  
当他意识到自己的错误时，提奥还被他掐着脖子按倒在地，看起来像是被摔得有些懵，甚至没有破口大骂。但他显然不准备为这个错误道歉，只是极为草率地用废布条裹了裹几个星时前在决斗裁判中被砍伤的肩膀，又将精灵拉起来坐到自己腿上。  
男性奥拉族的手劲向来在六大种族中是数一数二的，提奥咳了好一会儿才缓过劲，他和晨风挨得极近，用一种基本上只会出现在恋人之间的亲昵姿势面对面，可他心里清楚他们彼此的相处模式有多么恶劣。老实讲，他喜欢这样，谁不希望和心上人黏在一起呢，但他知道如何才是维系关系的最好方式。  
于是他紧盯着晨风那双金色的瞳孔，语气尖酸刻薄地说道：“你真应该感谢哈罗妮，安排了我而不是别人来盯梢你。”  
“闭嘴吧。我知道你根本不信仰正教。”晨风的手已经摸进了对方宽大的外衣里，他没有戴手铠，但指尖的温度依旧让精灵颤了一下。也许是伤口感染引起了低烧，令他嗓音听起来有些哑，却性感得要命。他侧过头在精灵被掐出指印的脖颈上留下一圈牙印——那是非常显眼的位置，只可惜逃不过在翌日清晨被锁子铠遮掩的命运——冷漠地补充道：“即便如此你依然为教皇厅卖命，所以我厌恶你。”  
他抬了抬眼皮与提奥对视，那本该是一双非常蓝的眼睛，和伊修加德难得不下雪的天空一样，但在光线不够充足的时候又看起来有些白，像是库尔札斯没有温度的冰原。  
沉默半晌，这位神殿骑士回答道：“至少我可以混口饭吃，而不像你连瓶酒都买不起。”不愿再提起这个话题一般，他三两下解了自己衬衫的扣子，修长的手臂攀上晨风健壮而点缀着少许淡色鳞片的肩膀。他忽然很想讨要一个亲吻，而他确实这么做了，仅仅是嘴唇的触碰与分离——他知道晨风不会把这个动作往情爱的方面想，哪怕这位来自东方的异乡人已经在伊修加德生活了二十余年，毕竟奥拉族没有接吻的习惯。  
而后他催促道：“做吧，我得在凌晨前回去。”

tbc.


	2. 【黑白骑】云雾街与白百合 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tips：白龙黑骑x森精白骑，背景为灵灾后第三年  
> Warning：骑→暗  
> 黑骑-晨风  
> 白骑-提奥·莱德纳

当晨风第十四次伸手将花盆换了个位置时，他身边的精灵终于忍不住开口泼冷水：“别折腾了，长不出来的。”  
——这是一盆光明百合。  
说是一盆似乎又不太恰当，毕竟它根本没有抽芽，只是几颗埋在土壤里的种子。而装着剩余种子的小布袋被丢在角落里，连带着的还有用于给花朵调色的三色油粕，上面并没有注明其中是什么花的种子，但提奥知道那应是光明百合。  
很难想象这位身高接近九十星寸的粗犷男人会对侍弄花草产生兴趣，烈酒、血液和角斗场和他更加相称。晨风与他名字所代表的那些轻柔美好的东西完全不沾边，甚至像是个已经堕入七狱深渊、无可救药的怪物，仇恨和愤怒驱使着他的骨肉，令他能够在这座城市太阳照不到的角落里苟延残喘，一如那些自命清高的贵族老爷口中所言：沟渠老鼠。  
提奥向来反感这种带着侮辱性的称呼，容易勾起某些糟糕的回忆，但当他与巡逻队一同走过云雾街破败不堪的街道时——山岳之间的雾气翻涌上来，将满地碎石砖的边缘都勾勒得模糊；脏得看不出颜色的亚麻布包裹着不知哪个种族的可怜人在墙角蜷缩成一团，露在外边的皮肤泛着不正常的青紫，估计已是在凌晨最难熬的时刻被冻得咽了气；一双双属于幸存者的眼睛藏在云雾里，用无关友善的目光打量着例行巡逻的神殿骑士——他总是难以自制地联想到那种充满恶意的比喻。  
当然，并非是指大老爷们就不能爱好种花，而是伊修加德的气候实在不怎么适合植物生长，哪怕一天挪一百四十次确保花盆都处在光线之下，从太阳得来的热量也不足以支持它发芽生长，更别提多数时候皇都都是大小雪交替，难得遇到个阴天便算适宜出行了。  
至少在过去的库尔札斯，观赏用的花卉还没有如今那么罕见。十多年前提奥还没有离开这个国家的时候，就曾见过漫山的野百合开满了东部高地，将威严高耸的晓卫塔簇拥其中。只是时过境迁，当他带着自由骑士之证再度回到这里，触目所及唯有大片惨白的冰雪了。  
即使伊修加德的农业已由本国迁移至阿巴拉提亚云海，收效依然不怎么乐观，无论是云海之上刺骨的强风还是与原著居民瓦努族的矛盾冲突，加之不与他国来往的闭关锁国政策，不可避免地令食物价格持续攀升、平民的生活更加困难，依赖进口的鲜花自然成了贵族才消受得起的奢侈品。  
这也是为什么晨风会蹲在他那勉强称得上住处的角落里试图用花种创造奇迹，毕竟他根本没钱从花卉商人那里购买包装好了的花束。说实话，他对如何栽培植物完全不擅长，也不知道怎样才能用油粕调出白色的花朵，但眼瞧着星三月快要到了，他不得不耐下心来倒腾这些东西。  
提奥板着脸看这位奥拉族的暗黑骑士忙前忙后地伺候几颗种子，介于有阳光的地方被花盆占领了，他只能背靠在一处建筑物的阴影中百无聊赖地通过胡思乱想来打发时间。虽说是在工作时间，他身上却没有穿神殿标准配置的甲胄，自由骑士的蓝色披风缀在肩上，将他银白的战甲衬得更有几分圣洁正直的意味——即便他本人与这几个字可扯不上关系。毫无疑问提奥出生于伊修加德，他的剑术却是在乌尔达哈学的，但又不知为何没有加入银胄团，而是重回皇都加入了在多年交战中兵备不足的神殿，鬼知道他心里打的是什么主意。因为剑术体系不同，上战场容易打乱战友步调，便被派去盯梢总让神职人员放不下心的暗黑骑士，说得好听点是皇都守备军，充其量也不过就是个拿着最低俸禄在骑士团里混日子的，于是有了这个他与晨风相看两厌却不得不整天挨在一起的局面。  
彼此相识有两年多，提奥自然知道对方每到这个时候都在想办法搞到一束百合花，还一定得是最昂贵的白色光明百合。单身男性折腾这些自身欣赏不来的玩意儿无非是为了拿来送人，半多是正在追求心仪的姑娘，像晨风这样连送了好几年都不见把人带回来的倒也少有。星三月的某一天里这个平时从不对仪容仪表上心的奥拉族会难得收拾一下他的战铠，好让自己看上去没那么落魄，然后对待宝贝似的将花束包好揣进怀里，瞒过卫兵的视线混在人群里前往中央高地，再在夜幕降临时重新出现在云雾街的角落。  
每当这时提奥都面无表情地目送晨风消失在大审门外，而后折返回去编造需要提交给教皇厅的报告。他理应尽到监视职责一路跟踪出去，但他从没这个勇气，任谁旁观喜欢的人和别人约会都心里不是滋味，更别提还是那种一年一次久别重逢的情人相会。  
“你为什么不送点别的，红玫瑰之类的，女孩子基本上都喜欢。”  
一日午后他懒洋洋地倚在墙角，身侧石砖墙上有一大块不正常的漆黑，或许是曾经发生过火灾，也可能是被龙族的火焰所熏黑，但这都不是什么重要的事儿，只有非常无聊的时候他才会思考这些。明亮却不温暖的阳光穿过自从搭建起来就没有使用过、如今已被冻得七零八落的脚手架，斑驳地落在精灵族骑士浅茶色的短发上，他想了想，又补充了一句：“而且还比光明百合便宜。”  
晨风正在往土壤上倒水，坚持不懈地重复着提奥所认为的无用功，闻言怔了一下，手一停顿，加多了的水便从花盆边缘溢出来滴到街道上，不一会儿就冻成了小片的薄冰——怎么看都不像是能够让植物生长的样子，现在不能、今后也永远不能——他像是在斟酌该用什么措辞，连总瞧着似乎与全世界有深仇大恨的脸上都露出了些许柔和的神情，那模样令提奥分神了片刻，但很快又因耳畔的声音清醒下来：“她……和白百合一样漂亮。”  
提奥试图将这句笨拙的赞美左耳进右耳出，但他发觉自己做不到，只能用阴阳怪气的口吻挖苦道：“噢，百合花一样的姑娘，她是不是还叫莉莉·玛丹娜？”  
终于意识到水倒多了的暗黑骑士手忙脚乱地想要补救，可这种精细活向来不适合他，很快他便泄气地把花盆推到一边，像是接受了花种长不出来的事实，直接找个商人抢劫于他而言没准都更加容易。灵灾发生后的几年来倒有个做这行买卖的花草商，在上流太太小姐间很受欢迎，这个格里达尼亚人偶尔会来平民区兜一圈，以低价处理掉点挑剩下的花朵。晨风的光明百合都是从那商人手中讨来的，有时候需要一两个银币，有时候则白送。他总是没办法判断鲜花的好坏，只觉得每次拿到的百合都挺好看，至于为何如此廉价，也许是他的模样太过凶神恶煞吓到了对方，谁知道呢，反正目的达到了便不需要再想太多。  
“她的名字是安娜。”唯有在提及那个青梅竹马的云雾街女孩时，晨风才不会像个海胆一样浑身带刺说话呛人，他退回到光线照不到的角落，与提奥保持了一个微妙的距离，如同化身披雪大冰壁的石像鬼大桥，无人能够从这头到达彼端。属于晨曦之民的白色鳞片在阴影里闪烁着微弱的光芒，而他金色的虹膜更亮，认真而专注的目光令一旁精灵族的骑士别过头咬住了下唇，“她也很喜欢白色的百合花，大概。”  
“好吧。”提奥干巴巴地应道，甚至提不起兴致再揶揄点什么，只是仰头去看被残缺的建筑物分割成小块的天空，那里暂时还是一片介于蓝和白之间的颜色，连一丝云彩都看不见，但很快、不出两三个星时，阴云和小雪又会重新将它占领——伊修加德的天气总是这样。

“辛苦了，那么，明年也拜托了。”  
“哎，您客气了，都是拿钱办事，一切好说。”  
“对了，之前看到光明百合的种子……是你给他的么？”  
“种子？我想想啊……那都好久以前啦，确实给过一些多余的。”来自邻国的花卉商人接过钱袋，熟悉的分量令他不由得露出一个微笑，继而絮絮叨叨地说道：“您和他是朋友吗？关系可真好啊，还特地托我低价将花卖给他。”  
提奥将脚边一颗碎石子踢到道路边缘，锁甲随着动作发出轻微的咔嚓声，他迟疑了下，雪花落在他密长的眼睫上，好一会儿才消融不见。  
“朋友吗……大概算不上吧。”  
他用手指轻轻揩过腰间佩剑的剑柄，每一个字都说得越来越慢、越来越轻，最后尾音也融进了皇都呼啸的风雪里。很快他想起下午还有一个巡逻换班，便匆匆与商人道了别，迈出的步伐落在了通往神殿骑士团总部的石阶上。


	3. 【黑白骑】云雾街与白百合 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tips：白龙黑骑x森精白骑，背景为灵灾后第三年  
> Warning：骑→暗  
> 黑骑-晨风  
> 白骑-提奥·莱德纳

他抬起手，落在奥拉族脸侧硬化的鳞片上——这双属于精灵族的手纤细修长，褪去手铠后节骨分明，也不曾因缺乏阳光而苍白得过分。他的指腹只有一层柔软的薄茧，不知是保护得太好还是根本没有刻苦修习过多少年剑术，但晨风是察觉不到的，毕竟隔着一层硬鳞，什么触觉都被钝化了。  
纵然他的心里有万般忐忑，动作却瞧不出丝毫迟疑，他的手指若即若离地游走在那些粗糙的白鳞表面，一直触碰到耳廓位置的一双弯角上。这角总教人想起某些来自虚无界的妖异、或是什么邪恶的龙族，可米白的颜色又太过干净和无害，很难往糟糕可怖的方面去联系。他知道这是对方容忍的极限了，奥拉的角向来是不能随随便便给人摸的，就好像精灵族的耳朵是全身数一数二敏感的地方——说到底不过是自己不够资格，他漫不经心地想着，从发丝间露出来的尖耳早已绯红一片，还隐约可以看见几个深色的齿印。  
闲置许久的旧暖炉终于有了工作的机会，炭火被烧得通红，只可惜依旧不能温暖这个四面透风的云雾街角落。而提奥对此习以为常，他正披着一件无论看上去还是实际上都很廉价的大衣，晨风见过这件大到几乎能把他们二人都塞进去、边边角角打着补丁的外袍很多次，在提奥不穿神殿骑士制服的时候。  
库尔札斯不是个适合坦诚相见的地方，哪怕是在做爱的时候也一样，更别提基础层最寒碜的街角了。精灵族骑士撤回了双手，外衣布料之下的温度聊胜于无地高了那么一星半点儿，好歹隔绝了外界无孔不入的冷风，但暗黑骑士那件金属制成的盔甲甲面又太会掠夺热量，解开衬衣纽扣的胸膛每次不小心触碰到都会忍不住打颤。  
这日的天空依旧与晴朗无缘，不过好在也并非是个狂风暴雪的日子。如果他们身边有坐钟怀表之类的物什，便会发觉时辰已临近正午，可弥漫在街道上的白雾依然没有散去的迹象，完美地将可视度降到了最低，不论是盗贼行窃、还是神殿骑士同暗黑骑士滚到一起，羞耻心都会在这种天气里被丢进云海里。  
提奥用手指在对方胸铠暗扣的位置上点了几下，冰凉的触感从指尖一路传到心头，这件漆黑的混沌铠甲上每一处角落都几乎被他熟知，甚至也亲手将其从晨风身上扒下来过很多次，毕竟总有那么几个分外寒冷的早晨他能发现这奥拉族的暗黑骑士又成了一具僵硬的行尸走肉、连衣甲的关节都被凝结的雪水冻在了一起，或是某个决斗裁判结束的午后拖着重伤而精疲力竭的身体昏倒在角落里，来不及处理还在淌血的各种伤口。  
但他犹豫不过两三秒，仍是选择不对这件硬邦邦的盔甲下手，只是凭着印象摸到腰带附近，在隔着衣袍视线不可及的情况下着手去解那些繁复的链条。莫名地他忽然想起了被塞进储物柜里的神殿骑士团制服，那套锁子甲除了实用之外卖相实在不佳，难得遇上休沐的日子自然也不会穿，理说他在非工作时间没有道理还待在云雾街找气受，可晨风没有将这个疑问摆到明面上，他便顺水推舟地将其当做不存在。相比之下他更喜欢自由骑士的银白铠甲与深蓝披风，绣着细密暗纹的衣摆或许有些过于花哨，但无论怎么说都是他曾经为了回到皇都而努力取得骑士之证所留下的记号。  
他们相处的大多时候皆是沉默的，一旦开口便少不了冷言冷语的讥诮与嘲讽，仿佛少呛一句会吃天大的亏似的，一来一去就能将气氛降到比库尔札斯还要渗人的温度。而这场白日宣淫的情事发生得莫名其妙，可无人提出质疑自然也无人作答，晨风从来没想明白过为什么提奥隔一段时间就会送上门来挨操，更记不得这段畸形的关系是何时发展到如此地步的，只当互相帮着解决生理需求罢了。  
漠不关心是最无情的毒药，最遥远的距离莫过于提奥将自己的恋爱扼杀在说出口之前，而晨风心里只有他的白百合。但这束未能抽芽的百合将会永远沉睡在冰冷的冻土之中，一如墙角那盆毫无动静的可笑花种。  
“连艾因哈特家的蔷薇园里植物都被冻死一大半了，你还在这冷得要死的地方折腾百合。”  
外衣底下几乎一丝不挂的精灵尝试着将自己撑起来一些，他跨坐在晨风身上的腿分得太开、有些使不上力气，而暗黑骑士的肩铠又太凉，他的手搭上去时被冻得一个激灵，没头没尾冒出这么句话来。  
他动作间无意识抬高了下颏，颈子优雅流畅的线条教人想起歌舞剧中所描绘的天鹅，但瞧着又太过纤细和脆弱，似乎只需单手便能轻而易举地握断，实在不像是一个健壮可靠的骑士该有的体格。来云雾街时他并未带什么能够代替油膏的东西，事先三两下的扩张显然也不够充分，他的脸上写满了痛苦与欢愉并存的神色，却又意外地沉溺于其中。  
“闭嘴吧，杂种。”  
晨风沉着声音回敬道，报复般掐着提奥的腰往下一按，强迫对方将奥拉族男性过分粗大的阴茎全部含进身体里，换来一声绝对谈不上舒服的闷哼。如果只是从一个一夜情炮友的角度来看，这个精灵完美极了，身子足够的细瘦修长、又因工作必须的锻炼而承受能力较强，相貌也称得上好看——噢，相貌，晨风不曾否认过这家伙长得还不错，当然，倘若提奥长成软泥怪那个鬼样，晨风势必不可能还提得起性欲。  
那些无聊透顶的人们是怎么传言提奥身世的来着？三流贵族与妓女的私生子，出生没多久便被遗弃的小杂种。在伊修加德一个人的出生永远无法成为秘密，哪怕姓密斯托也没用，大抵是灵灾带来天气还不够冷、没能把这些喜欢八卦的人脑子都冻成冰块。提奥一侧肩胛骨的位置上甚至烙有三个形状不同的火印，图案中的字母已被锐器划出的疤痕给模糊了，晨风不清楚有多少人见过这些印记，但想必是一段堪称屈辱而说不出口的过往。  
啧啧，妓女的儿子——晨风将这几个字在脑海里毫无营养地过了一遍，一口咬上精灵又尖又长的耳朵，提奥几乎是瞬间就僵住了，眼眶周围泛着一圈红，低低地发出几个气音。这太过了，肩膀、锁骨、颈后，无论哪里都行，但精灵族的耳朵总是特殊的，他心里不可控地涌上一种强烈的满足和欢愉，即便理智无时不刻都在告诉他这些卑微的幸福都是虚假的。  
他简直想要溺死在这种快乐的感觉里，将自己与低贱下作的玩物划上等号，就如他最初在乌尔达哈度过的那几年噩梦般的日子，可晨风终归是不一样的，想和喜欢的人上床有什么错呢。他不可告人的伤心无处宣泄，愣是扭曲成了语气不善的挖苦：“明明有恋人却还和我做这种事情，真的没问题吗？”  
“……她和我不是那种关系，之前就说过了。”  
晨风面无表情时本就看着有些严肃和阴沉，蹙起眉便更是凶得吓人，但提奥总能从那双金色的眼睛里看到一些别的东西，像是提及青梅竹马的女孩时下意识流露出的依恋，这些不属于他的感情令他难受，却又无可奈何、只能将自己丢进情欲的深渊以试图将其掩没。  
某种意义上晨风说的倒也没错，他和他的白百合过去那么多年仍是只牵过手的关系，奥拉族的暗黑骑士看着身量高大，实际也仅是二十过半的年纪，甚至迄今为止只和提奥上过床。而后者显然不是这样，他还记得提奥第一次主动给他做口活时候的模样，娴熟灵活的动作和青涩完全扯不上关系，分明不舒服却仍要往肚子里咽精液的样子更是色情得要命。  
眼下这个茶色头发的精灵正坐在他胯上抬腰让身体里的东西滑出去，还剩一个顶端含在里面时又猛地一沉到底，动作不是很快，但每一下都插得极深，湿热的肠壁紧紧绞着侵入其间的物什，连阴茎根部那些未褪的鳞片都受到了热切欢迎，粗糙的角质碾磨进柔软又敏感的黏膜，胀痛却爽快的感觉几乎令人上瘾。披在彼此身上的外衣不堪过大幅度动作的折磨，从颈边落到了肩膀，露出了精灵半截子白皙的胸膛，但衣服的主人显然没心思将它扯回原位，只是专心致志地伺候插在屁股里的肉棒。  
提奥自己的性器夹在两人小腹之间，顶端淌着透明的腺液正涨得难受，晨风没有帮他的习惯，而维持自身平衡都很困难的他更无暇腾出手照顾这可怜的小东西。他的身体早已因为太多下三滥的药物而变得敏感无比，只是被毫无技巧地操干也能用后面达到高潮，于是考虑对方感受的优先级便被提到了最前。提奥甚至想过如果有一天他能彻底撕碎这份看不到终点的感情，他一定要指着晨风痛骂后者器大活烂，除了一根大得要命的老二浑身上下根本没有任何优点，但他也只能这么想想。  
他在做爱的时候总是出奇地努力，尽管这份努力横竖没多少价值，他纵容着晨风交代在自己身体里，哪怕在条件不怎么好的骑士团兵舍里想把射进去的东西搞出来不怎么容易，才颤巍巍地站起身简单清理了一下被弄脏的地方，白色的浊液顺着他的腿根淌下来，很快又被碎布擦去了。  
离开前提奥将来时捎上的木炭丢进了暖炉里，这时候晨风已经退回被阴影覆盖的角落、懒得再多看他一眼了。

tbc.


	4. 【黑白骑】云雾街与白百合 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tips：白龙黑骑x森精白骑，背景为灵灾后第三年  
> Warning：骑→暗
> 
> 黑骑-晨风  
> 白骑-提奥·莱德纳

山岳之都总是年复一年地持续着对龙族战争，年轻的骑士从战死或是伤残的前辈手中接过剑与长枪，义无反顾地奔赴战场的第一线。作为千年前人们犯下的愚蠢罪行而付出的代价，即便是第七灵灾和帝国的军队也没能阻止这只会徒增生离死别的厮杀，当致命的严寒降临到这片背倚阿巴拉提亚山脉、远眺可以望见云海的山地时，四座环绕着皇都的卫塔被迫废弃，受到严重打击的畜牧业和农业令百姓生活日益艰难，对龙族的防线陷入了前所未有的困境。  
然而大多数时候这些事情都和提奥扯不上关系，只要敌人一天不打进伊修加德的城门，他这挂衔的皇都守备军就一天用不着上战场，介于魔法屏障“圣人项链”依然如千年前一般恪尽职守地护卫着皇都上空，至少在提奥加入神殿骑士团工作的这几年里是没能幸运撞见偷偷溜进城市的龙族并与之战斗。  
他总是在集合号角响起时目送着他的同僚们手持剑盾消失在大审门外，快则几天、慢则数月，当一方的失败宣告暂时休战的时候，那些士兵们才会相互扶持着回来，永远都是去的人多、回来的人少。实话说提奥对这些同事并不熟悉，哪怕他们天天住在同一个骑士团宿舍里，毕竟在伊修加德名声决定一切，出生复杂常常背后受人指点的他自然难以与谁保持良好的伙伴关系。  
但工作仍要继续，神殿不会给吃白饭的骑士发工资，若不是提奥还有轮班巡逻皇都的任务，他甚至觉得自己应该被调到异端审查局去干活，谁教他大部分时间都消磨在了云雾街的角落里和晨风相互冷嘲热讽，实在气不过还会干脆抄家伙扭打在一起——虽说他总是打输的那一个，这个事实微妙地夹在了丢人与否之间，因为不能以一敌多的暗黑骑士大部分都死在神职者的围追堵截下了。  
“头上长有白角像极了龙族眷属的那个异端者，是谁负责盯梢的？”  
身披正教祭司长袍的神职者穿行在骑士团总部一张张简陋的硬板床之间，他戴着一顶棱角分明的硕大修道帽，看上去仿佛走得再快一点就会掉下来。各自收拾着装备的骑士们闻言纷纷抬起头望过去，但无人主动接话，那些高高在上的正教官员向来不屑于记住贫民的名字——而干脆称其为沟渠老鼠——鬼知道他指的是谁。  
提奥刚结束早班巡逻，走进宿舍还没来得及放下武器便听见这么一句，他眨眨眼，不知前因后果地茫然问道：“是我负责的，怎么了？”  
相较于艾欧泽亚军事同盟的三个国家，在施行闭关锁国政策的伊修加德鲜少能见到来自东方的奥拉族，数量基本上一只手就能数得过来。一开始甚至发生过拥有漆黑鳞片的暮晖之民被误认为邪龙眷属惨遭杀害的事件，而白色鳞片的晨曦之民更为稀少，即便没提名字提奥也能猜到说的八成就是晨风。  
“赶紧去盯着，有什么异常就汇报上来。那家伙刚从神圣裁判所里出来，该死的又没能干掉他……这些家伙可真是阴魂不散……”  
那高傲的神职者语气不善地命令道，经过提奥身边时，他用怀中一本正教法典的书脊敲了敲精灵骑士的肩膀，完全没注意手下的分寸，隔着厚实的锁子铠提奥都感觉被敲得有些痛。他看上去迫切地想要离开这个塞满平民士兵的地方，步履匆匆间蓝白的衣袍带起了一阵风，话音也随着远去的身影越来越听不清晰。

所以说那家伙到底为什么隔三差五就要惹麻烦啊，嫌自己命长吗明明上一次的伤都还没好——  
提奥沿着砥柱层通往基础层的台阶一路向下，沿途的建筑由最上层的古典华丽逐渐变得破败，踏进云雾街后更是无人修葺、在千年战火中变得不堪入目。半个星时前他已经将裁判所附近的区域仔仔细细搜索了一遍，并在青灰的方块地砖上发现了少许未被雪花模糊的血迹，但这并不能证明什么，赌上性命的决斗想必不可能全身而退，而这点点血迹也未指向任何方向。  
介于往西北是圣教中枢，而西南则是贵族所生活的地方，一位对伊修加德政体深恶痛绝的暗黑骑士即便被撞到了脑袋也不可能没事往那里跑，提奥一路走向贫民街一路四处张望，他的步子很急、但搜寻的目光专注极了，将楼房毫无规划可言的每一处能够蜷缩下一个人的角落都兜了一遍。当然他不是没有想过高声呼喊对方的名字，但晨风理会他的可能性低得可怜，反倒还会引起旁人的侧目，看看他们孤立无助的云雾街又横生什么祸端了。  
身穿神殿制服的骑士出现在此处无非就是抓捕异端那么一种情况，连例行的城市巡逻通常都会默认跳过这个一言难尽的地方。久而久之在明哲保身想法的干预下，人们自然习惯了绕着为教皇厅效命的人走以免无事生非，提奥为了自己那点不值钱的虚荣心一般也不会穿着这身看上去甚至有些臃肿的锁子铠往云雾街跑，谁不想在暗恋对象面前打扮得光鲜亮丽呢？奈何他从骑士团总部出来得匆忙，只顾得上带好绷带纱布，连刚刚放下的武器都给忘到了一边，更别提换衣服这种耗时间的活儿了。  
他首先去了他们经常见面的那个角落，随意丢在碎石木板之类建筑废料旁的暖炉摸上去比空中飘落的零星雪花还要冰凉，不知已有多久没再使用过。也许这个地方可以勉强定义为晨风的住处，尽管它只有三面墙、并被一些残缺的木制结构所遮掩，说得难听点就是个略低于地面的坑，但他们曾在这里无数次的拌嘴和争吵，最后堪称报复地操到一起。  
偌大的伊修加德找人谈何容易，天知道强大的求生欲会令重伤之下的暗黑骑士把自己藏到什么地方，鳞次栉比的建筑群处处都有光线照不到的阴影，保不齐找着找着还能翻出个异端者老窝来。提奥穿过清贫凯旋门，在圣蕾内特广场上兜了一圈，修道女的塑像缺了半边肩膀，但好歹比龙骑士瓦勒鲁瓦扬没了脑袋的石像看上去更加完整。基础层设施的维修总是如此，若没有好心人出资援助，雕像的修复便一拖再拖，毕竟贵族们在午后太阳最温暖的时候出来散步是不会去基础层看风景的。  
天钢机工房依旧弥漫着火药和铁锈的气味，因灵灾降温而产业受挫的圣大鸟房中只有两三只黑陆行鸟在踱着步子、瞧着有些空旷。提奥本想折返回东边的云雾街再重找一遍，一转头却在广场尽头一处骑兵火炉旁看到了熟悉的身影。  
“喂，晨风。”他用估算好了距离不会传出去太远、而对方又正巧能够听清楚的音量喊了一声，但没有得到回应。于是提奥自嘲般耸了耸肩膀，迈步向火炉旁那两排长凳靠近，却敏锐地发觉自己并未在空气中捕捉到任何关乎流血和疲惫的气息——这不太对劲，山岳之都在这天里的温度还不足以冻坏他的嗅觉，而晨风哪次从决斗裁判出来不是伤口一塌糊涂半死不活的模样——可那个曾远眺凝望过不下千百次的背影他绝无理由认错。  
当他们彼此相距不到五星尺时，那个同样穿着一身漆黑锁甲背着大剑的奥拉族男人终于回过了头，他有着和晨风完全相同的相貌和白色鳞片，唯独虹膜里混沌的暗红替代了原本耀眼的金色，为整个人平添了几分诡谲的感觉。这双红色的眼睛饶有兴致地将提奥上上下下打量了好几遍，伴随着的是其主人唇边勾起的一个堪称轻佻的笑容，“你看起来有几分面熟，我们以前见过吗？”  
提奥眨了眨眼，愣是没反应过来，片刻之前还打算拍对方肩膀的手僵在半空中，退也不是进也不是。  
好在那家伙也没准备听答复，自顾自地接话倒是流畅：“我想想啊……是提奥吗？提奥·密斯托？”  
“我现在姓莱德纳——不对！怎么回事，晨风早就不记得我了，你到底是谁？”  
没有双亲姓氏可以继承的云雾街孤儿基本上都姓密斯托，提奥也不例外，后来自己随便换了个姓氏只不过是欲盖弥彰。但眼下这些问题的重要性都往后放，晨风的面部表情不可能这么丰富——至少不可能丰富到对自己露出如此温和亲昵的微笑，提奥下意识后退了一步，只觉得自己有些招架不住，他早就习惯了冷漠和讥讽，这二者才能让他有勇气用更加刻薄的言辞来回敬。  
“我是那家伙的一部分，拥有所有被他舍弃的记忆。你可以叫我……呃，”奥拉族的暗黑骑士停顿了一下，在这期间他握住了提奥那只不知道准备干什么的手，即便隔着手甲与骑士团制服厚实的手套、体温传递不过来，提奥仍然觉得自己的心跳突然变得很快，“你叫我夜雨吧。”  
终于得出这个名字之后，夜雨比划了个噤声的手势，他若有所指地瞥了眼台阶上端圣蕾内特广场的方向，而提奥顺着他的视线看到了一个人影——那毫无疑问才是晨风，浑身包裹在极不稳定的暗血以太之中，步伐看上去沉重又吃力——随后冒牌货轻快地说道：“他来找我了，那么，我期待着与你的再会。”  
提奥向来很喜欢晨风那双金色的眼睛，配上一身黑甲匿藏在阴影中时便像是夜幕上的星芒，但正与他对视着的这双赤瞳却仿佛有着勾心夺魄的力量，漩涡般似要将人吸入其中。但他没能沉迷很久，那只握着他的手很快便消失化作了一团深色的以太，被晨风一个吸收斩砍得无影无踪，如同那个自称为夜雨的人从一开始就不存在一般。  
“……以后离那团垃圾远点。”  
晨风板着脸把这句话说完，在火炉旁的长凳上坐了下来，他看上去像是透支了所有的体力，连话音都压得极低，周身浑浊的以太流就和他的呼吸一样沉重而紊乱不清。显然他伤得很重，加上前一次战斗中未能痊愈的伤口再度崩裂，他仿佛整个人刚从血水里捞出来似的，大剑剑柄的位置都沾着斑驳的血迹。想必他的对手也讨不到好果子吃，至少在一段时间里是不会有神殿的人再想来一场“战女神的审判”了。  
“好吧。”提奥叹了口气，翻出了随身的纱布和绷带，“把手伸出来，先把伤口处理一下吧。”

tbc.


	5. 【黑白骑】云雾街与白百合 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tips：白龙黑骑x森精白骑，背景为灵灾后第三年  
> Warning：骑→暗
> 
> 黑骑-晨风  
> 白骑-提奥·莱德纳

就如无聊又俗套的市井绘本中所描述的那样，十年后的相遇往往始于一个温暖又朦胧的清晨，微风摇曳着树梢吹散了鸟儿的鸣叫，明媚的阳光自然是必不可缺，为两人在街头的浪漫相遇描上一圈美丽的金边。  
但毫无疑问的，现实总是不会这样按部就班地发展，灵灾才刚过去不到一年，库尔札斯的人们显然对骤然降临的严寒还未能完全地适应，就连装饰在砥柱层供贵族们观赏用的绿化都没来得及更换成更加耐寒的品种，唯余枯枝落叶一地惨淡。  
温暖的清晨当然无法再降临了，临近破晓前的三四个星时总是最痛苦难熬的，富人家的壁炉从每年冬季才会启用变成了一年四季都将柴薪烧得劈啪作响，而穷人则只能裹上打满补丁的毯子依偎在角落相互取暖。隔三差五的，当光明女神再度眷顾这片同时被龙族和气候所困扰着的山地时，云雾街的街头巷尾便会多出几个没能挨到天亮的可怜人，很快便在旁人兔死狐悲的叹息和事不关己的麻木中被逐渐遗忘。  
凛冽刺骨的寒风替代了轻柔抚慰过发梢的清风，没能逃亡南方的鸟儿消失在银装素裹的杉树枝条之间，唯有明亮的阳光是符合爱情故事开头的——提奥对那日晴朗的天空倒是记忆犹新，毕竟伊修加德鲜少能够遇到如此令人身心愉悦的天气，屋檐上厚重的积雪反射着晃眼的雪光，只可惜完全没有将要融化的迹象。弥漫在这条破败街道上的白雾也像是被阳光驱散了不少，至少不会在十尺之外人畜不分。不一会儿便见到几个衣衫褴褛的孩子鬼鬼祟祟地结伴跑过，兴许是刚从某家面包房里偷来了这几天的口粮，为了生计谁还没个难以言述的苦衷。  
尽管天气正好，这座已被冠上雪都之名的城市气温却没得到什么有效帮助，几乎能将呼出的水雾都凝成冰碴的冷风穿梭在大街小巷，精准地钻进了锁子甲环环相扣的孔眼之中。提奥没精打采地走在圣瓦勒鲁瓦扬广场通往云雾街的过道上——木板架起的简易通路孤零零地悬在半空，经历了整整一夜的低温洗礼，每一个脚步落在上边都伴随着诡异的吱呀声——嘴里正嚼着一块有点儿硬的黑麦面包，骑士团配给的早餐向来好不到哪去，这面包里兴许在制作过程中被加入了香草和蜂蜜，可依然干巴巴得难以下咽。他穿着神殿骑士最常见的灰色制服，背后是一面绘有双翼皇冠的鸢盾，开面盔下一双勉强能够称得上有特点的蓝眼睛里睡意朦胧，若有哪位上级骑士长正巧查岗经过，见他这副毫不敬业的模样定是要记个过的。  
几天前他才刚通过了神殿骑士的选拔，实话说，整个过程出乎意料地顺利，只是随手出示了他在乌尔达哈得到的自由骑士之证，又拔剑与教官简单交手了两下。尽管伊修加德并未在一年前的加尔提诺平原战役中出席，可接踵而至的第七灵灾气候变化着实令这座刚愎自用的国家遭到了重创，从饥饿与严寒中诞生的混乱爆发得很快，随即又被山岳之都向来引以为傲的强大军力所镇压。但损失和牺牲总是不可避免的，加之龙族所栖息的阿巴拉提亚山脉依然温暖苍翠，库尔札斯地区的寒冷似乎并不能阻止皮糙肉厚的他们主动进攻，失去了四座卫塔的皇都一时间军备力量便显得尤为短缺。  
提奥拿起剑盾的时间不长，取得骑士之证的那天怕是用尽了这辈子全部的运气，他的本事在享有剑之都美名的乌尔达哈充其量也只能混个中等偏下，但与完全没有接受过剑术训练的云雾街贫民相比还是好了非常多的。至于被收编入队参加了几次军事演习、因为剑术套路不同而打乱了团队协作步调，最后只得被派去巡逻城市和监视异端者，对此他倒是没有什么不满，甚至还庆幸自己不用冒着掉脑袋的风险和龙族亲密接触。  
十年前他便已经对这座冷漠又残忍的城市感到厌倦，可金钱与贪欲交织而成的乌尔达哈他更是一分一秒都不想多待。多少个夜晚他与弃石贫民窟的流民为伴、仰躺在亚麻布胡乱堆叠而成的床铺上思考着自己的将来，入眼是萨纳兰繁星闪烁的无云碧空，高墙之后的不夜城依然灯火辉煌，即便听不见城中传来的喧闹也能够猜到那究竟是怎样一番奢华迷离的光景。富人眼中的天堂，穷人眼中地狱——他竭尽全力从这场噩梦中逃脱出来，却暂时还没有足够的资格走得更远，为了履行一个玩笑般的承诺回到一切渊源最初的山岳之都。  
实话说，故地重游的感觉一点儿也不美好，眼前的云雾街与灵灾前相比唯有更加破败和寒碜。年轻的骑士摘下头盔，希望自己能够更加清醒似的小幅度甩了甩脑袋，他茶色的短发触及到了肩膀，在与需要修剪的长度之间维持了一个微妙的平衡，以至于时不时便想将头发从领子里扯出来透透气。属于精灵族的脆弱尖耳失去了棉甲的保护，在清晨的低气温中被冻得泛红，提奥将最后一口面包咽下，有些懊恼地端详着这戴也不是脱也不是的骑士团制服，再抬头时不小心对上了街边明晃晃的雪光，一时间眼前一白，刚迈出去的步子未能在毫无平整可言的街道上寻着安全着落点，愣是风度全无地摔了个跟头。  
“还当能换个什么样的人来呢。教皇厅的废物真是一个比一个没用了。”  
灌入耳廓的轻蔑嗤笑比寒风更加刺骨，身披漆黑重甲的异端者像是刚被噪音叨扰了清梦而心情糟糕，就连不紧不慢的起身动作与盔甲碰撞发出的咔嚓声都教人直觉不善。他慢悠悠地踱步走出街角，如同一团混沌的魍魉脱出了黑暗，晨曦之民的鳞片与白角构成了他身上颜色最浅的部分，奥拉族男性惹人注目的体型则为他居高临下俯视他人时平添了几分威压。  
提奥怔了一下，大脑在短暂的宕机后飞快地回顾起昨夜接到的调派通知——由于收到得太晚又太过突然，他甚至没来得及翻看异端者的档案就睡下了，只知是前一位奉命监视的调查官因矛盾冲突被这异端者打成了重伤，这才决定换由骑士来执行任务——是怎么说的来着？游荡在云雾街的暗黑骑士？似乎还是个奥拉族的男人？  
他怎么会忘记呢，那双深沉的金色瞳孔、放下大剑的手与他掌心相触时许下的承诺。但那又有什么用呢，再见时这双比惑人的妖异更加美丽的金瞳中只余因立场相对而发自内心的厌恶和憎恨。  
不可能认错的，他想到，皇都人族与精灵之外的种族屈指可数，更别提从远东来的奥拉了。那便只能是早已遗忘了，轻若鸿毛的一句无心之语，亏他能够当做光亮期盼十年。  
“彼此彼此，不过是废物的任务对象也只配由废物担任罢了。”  
提奥站起身，拍了拍裙甲下摆沾上的积雪，睨眼望向面前的暗黑骑士——他分明记得那时候自己才是更高的那一方，怎么眨眼间晨风就要比他高了快一个脑袋了——语气冷漠得令自身都难以置信。他向来是努力为自己塑造着谦恭有礼的骑士形象，哪怕在出生高于一切的伊修加德品行高贵的平民也难以被人称赞，可如果友好相处的假象从一开始就无法营造的话，极端的针锋相对并非是完全不可行的选择。  
无论从谁的角度看来他们的关系都一定是极差的，又不知为何永远达不到你死我活的那条边界线，若有有阳光明媚的午后还能一起在不起眼的街角用比起聊天更像互呛的方式来打发时间，毕竟谁也没必要和难得不算太冷的好天气过不去。  
这个自称由远东一个名为多玛的小国而来的奥拉极偶尔地也会提一两句过往，与提奥难以启齿的经历截然不同，国家沦陷亲人离散的遭遇总是最惹人唏嘘，谈及这些时这往往一副疾世愤俗模样的暗黑骑士反倒显得过分平静，只是轻描淡写地表示若能等到祖国收复的那一天，便定是要回东方寻找失散的家人。提奥坐在一旁，托着脸颊歪过头看他，深蓝的披风随着姿势铺在了散落有零星碎石的台阶上——晨风金色的瞳孔轮廓在晴朗的天空下看上去颜色更浅，如同锂辉石一般耀眼清澈。那专注又认真的模样提奥向来是最喜欢的，可惜也是永远无法被施舍到的。

tbc.


	6. 【黑白骑】云雾街与白百合 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tips：白龙黑骑x森精白骑，背景为灵灾后第三年  
> Warning：骑→暗
> 
> 黑骑-晨风  
> 白骑-提奥·莱德纳

他的精神正在日益崩溃——无论是谁都能轻而易举地发现这个事实，云雾街的孩子们嬉闹时不再踏足他所栖身的阴暗角落，为反抗而悄然持起火枪的人们亦不会在这里徘徊，毕竟躲避威胁是生命下意识的本能——连向来唾弃平民的神殿官员都似乎察觉到了什么，将提奥皇都巡逻的工作撤去了大半，遣去毫无意义地重复记录和汇报异端者的动向。  
这位不合格的骑士自是乐得清闲，枯燥乏味而并不繁重的差使、过于微薄却仍是能够粗茶淡饭勉强填饱肚子的薪水、虽说简陋但也可以遮风避雨的骑士团宿舍，对于一个没有家室没有牵挂、亦没有什么远大理想的颓废青年来说，姑且称得上是满意的生活模式了。  
显然盯梢异端者的活儿更适合由审问局来负责，那些身穿绀色长袍的正教忠实信徒们终日对着惨淡的检举数量发愁，努力尝试着告发个什么穷凶极恶的角色来挽救一下正在被教皇厅缩减的预算，只可惜揣着法典四处跑的书呆子若真遇上个异端者便连自保能力都有些堪忧，更别提能否在检举后发起的决斗裁判中获胜了。  
实话说，提奥在战斗方面完全没办法胜过晨风，他不过是阴阳差错在乌尔达哈学了几年半吊子的剑术、混了个名不副实的自由骑士称号，无论是挥剑劈砍还是举盾防御的动作都与神殿骑士团的同僚们格格不入，撑死比那些个高贵的圣职者更加能挨打一点罢了。多亏如此，检举和决斗裁判永远轮不到他头上，姑且不提那种一对一的战斗他只有被打的份，心理上他也无法接受一个自己十年如一日思慕着的人作为异端者被处死——哪怕那份感情仅是不为人知的单恋，又被彼此所同时厌弃。  
神圣裁判所不是天天开门，也不可能表演马戏似的排个节目表写上几星时到几星时上演哪两个人的生死决斗。暗黑骑士作为异端者中战斗力颇强的特殊群体，想要与他们来一场关系到性命的决斗裁判还得事先掂量下自己有几斤几两。至于平民百姓之间对暗黑骑士的传闻就听上去更加邪门了，据说那些背负着仇恨从深渊底端爬回来的怪物们对骑士和圣职者痛下杀手，周身缠绕着的黑红以太犹如累累血债般闪烁着不祥光辉，哪怕心脏已经不再跳动、手中的巨剑也不会停止挥舞。  
但那是不行的——提奥想到，与自己这一无所有又早已腐烂的生命不同，晨风还有他的家人和他的故国，叫什么来着的、多玛？是名字什么都好——行尸走肉的暗黑骑士也是会死的，两眼一闭意识消散，灵魂回归母水晶的怀抱。  
若将平日里一言不合吵起来再到打起来的场合全都算上，他俩打过的次数估计也能接近三位数了。厌恶着神殿的暗黑骑士向来说话没好气，提奥的言辞又总是太过刻薄和尖锐，仿佛这般针锋相对地争吵就能令他忘却心底里那已是快被失落淹没的感情。这些隔几天就要来一趟的扭打基本都点到为止，发着寒意的锐利剑锋散还未来得及在裸露的皮肤上划出血丝便及时地撤去了，归根结底他们吵的内容实在是太过没有营养，单纯看对方不顺眼而互相辱骂的行为甚至还有些幼稚，在伊修加德这本就难熬的极寒天气里负伤纯粹是嫌自己命长。  
眼下这位日日夜夜都在颓废中度过的骑士正拖沓着步子走在基础层的街道上，并非是他早餐没吃使不上力气、也不是一起得太早还在犯困，库尔札斯的天气向来不尽人意，一年到头阴晦的天气占据了大半，这场突如其来的大雪便纷扬得教人难以看清十星尺开外的道路。  
早知如此离开骑士团军营的时候就该把锁甲盔帽戴上，提奥拐进一处避风的角落，摘下手甲拍了拍几乎被冻僵的脸颊。这种天里蹲在暖和的屋子里听大风将窗子吹得作响才是最舒服的，只可惜基础层角落里的那处骑兵火炉这时候也应是熄灭了。但懊恼再多也派不上什么用场，毕竟他从没有每天拜访天气预报员的习惯，又不愿意天天穿着那其貌不扬的头盔，他全身上下也就这张漂亮的脸还能算得上是骄傲的资本了。  
越是这种狂风暴雪寸步难行的天气便越是令人怀念起晴朗日子的美好，没有刀子般刮在脸上生疼的风，亦没有将天空和大地连结在一起织出白茫茫幕布的雪。提奥的眼睛颜色像是库尔札斯少有的碧空，谁对他说的这话已是记不得了，忽然想起来，便觉得这三流情话肉麻得有些恶心，却也无法否认山岳高地的晴空确实好看极了。他到过骄阳似火的乌尔达哈、见过那里被高温烧却了最后一丝云彩的天空，也去过绿意盎然的格里达尼亚、透过参天古树繁茂的枝叶仰望蓝天，可库尔札斯的天是那么不同，即便是漂亮的蓝色也蓝得那么浅淡，甚至泛着苍茫的白，像是暮卫塔前冰结的灾祸池、永冻着沉睡的北星号，纵然他心底厌恶着这座城市这个国家，也难以对这般美丽的事物不起喜爱的心思。  
正如往常一样，提奥在城内寻找着晨风的身影，无人能对他的行为起疑——教皇厅的骑士搜寻异端者的踪迹，听上去多么名正言顺又光明磊落。五六岁的云雾街孩童都能察觉到的异常，提奥自然不可能没有注意到他的暗黑骑士近来越发不对劲：漆黑的以太日渐浓稠，掺杂其间流动着的红色如血光般鲜艳，甚至连理智和心神都很难维持一整日的清醒。  
晨风若是疯起来即便遇上平民也提剑就砍，这等伤及无辜的行为向来是他最憎恨的，每当清醒过来后便懊悔万分却又无力回天，过多的负面情绪累积在一起助长了他的暗黑之力，亦加快了精神的崩溃和失控。提奥虽有心拦他，奈何自己本就是个上不了战场的废物，还常常没办法举盾接下攻击——出门在外忘带盾牌，想必是任何合格的骑士都不会犯下的错误，但提奥实在看那块绘有双翼皇冠的盾不顺眼，这点上他倒与晨风有些相似——至于圣职者们？恐怕满心期望着所有对正教不敬的异端者都能走火入魔而死吧。  
大部分时候提奥都在没头苍蝇似的找晨风究竟疯去哪里了，云雾街虽名作一条街道，实则指一大片建筑错综复杂的平民居住区域，想要从里边翻个人出来并不是什么容易的活儿，更别提要找的目标也在同时移动。绝大部分时候他能够找到的都是另一个人，久而久之都有些怀疑是晨风刻意躲了起来，而另一人则主动出现在他能够轻易寻到的地方——那个被晨风称作垃圾的东西，也许是人、也可能只是一团以太的聚合体。  
夜雨坐在一面塌得不及半人高的残垣上等他的小骑士。  
这个“小”字用得似乎不太恰当，真要算着年龄的话提奥还年长他五六岁，但精灵作为寿命略长于他人的种族，往往要年过二十身高才会有明显增幅。他俩相识时是十多岁的年纪，奥拉族男性的个头本来就大，即便年少也没比提奥矮了多少，而今更是比这精灵族的骑士高半个脑袋了。提奥总觉得这称呼奇奇怪怪的，无论怎么说他都已经快三十了，只是搁一块儿时看不太出来罢了，可夜雨性格与晨风相去甚远，总是笑嘻嘻的没个正经，也不知该怎么纠正才好。  
基础层的建筑总是无人修葺，这面墙想必是塌了有些年头了，锋利的断面被时光尽数磨平，触碰时曾被火焰灼烧出的那些焦痕也不会蹭到衣服上。夜雨穿着深色的锁甲，背后同样带着一把沉重的巨剑，除了瞳色差异，他总是看上去和晨风没什么区别，连米白色的鳞和尾巴都是相同的——那根细长的东西正有一下没一下地甩着，本该是不起眼的动作，却因与盔甲截然相反的颜色而看着分外明显。  
他抬眼瞧见提奥走近，便笑着说道：“噢，你又来看我啦。”  
太不对劲了——提奥有些恍惚地想到，外头的风雪太大太冷，冻得思维都开始不怎么清晰——晨风从不会用那么高兴的语气同他说话，留给他的一年到头都只有争吵和互呛。他心里本该是只有那个暴躁又坏脾气的家伙，可夜雨本就和晨风是同一人，还会笑着与他交谈，虚假得像是一场漫长的梦境。  
梦这种东西，总有一天会醒来的。提奥拂去了肩上的雪花，问道：“晨风呢？”  
“老样子，躲在偏僻的角落里，像是被拔去爪牙的困兽。”夜雨轻快地回答道，他永远是一副心情好到仿佛能哼小曲儿的模样，甚至在这般评价另一个自己时脸上的笑容都没有消减半分，“待那些痛苦转移到我身上，他就会正常多了。”  
塑造出第二个人格，将难以承受的回忆都抛给对方，以此来不让早已超负荷的精神崩溃。那些被舍弃的东西，得到了足够多的以太，在晨风情绪不稳定时便能够化作实体，但说到底也不过是为了保护自身而创造出来的垃圾回收处——一个用笑容直面悲伤，故作轻松地掩饰去了所有不堪，却被原主人所厌弃的存在。  
两个并不共享记忆的容器，唯有夜雨依然记得多年前他与精灵族的少年相遇的过去，谁是不被需要的垃圾便不明而喻了。提奥觉得自己理应是感到难过的，可那仿佛心脏被紧紧攥住的痛苦早已经历过了、刻进了骨子里，再面对一遍反而连眼泪都落不下了。  
夜雨见他又是走神了，茶色的发丝在风里轻微晃动着，偶尔被遮住的蓝眼睛里闪烁着飘忽不定的光，于是拍了拍身侧空着的断墙，示意提奥在自己身边坐下，说道：“高兴一点嘛，别整天板着个脸。你笑起来很好看的。”  
提奥眨了眨眼，心底有个声音悄悄问着：比那位白百合还要好看吗？但终究是哽咽在喉说不出口的，也许夜雨的记忆根本不包括关于白百合的部分。只得与那个存在不了多久就不得不消失的暗黑骑士并肩而坐，盼望着皇都这场大雪能够尽快停歇了。

tbc.


	7. 【黑白骑】云雾街与白百合 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tips：白龙黑骑x森精白骑，背景为灵灾后第三年  
> Warning：骑→暗
> 
> 黑骑-晨风  
> 白骑-提奥·莱德纳

他的精神正在日益崩溃——无论是谁都能轻而易举地发现这个事实，云雾街的孩子们嬉闹时不再踏足他所栖身的阴暗角落，为反抗而悄然持起火枪的人们亦不会在这里徘徊，毕竟躲避威胁是生命下意识的本能——连向来唾弃平民的神殿官员都似乎察觉到了什么，将提奥皇都巡逻的工作撤去了大半，遣去毫无意义地重复记录和汇报异端者的动向。  
这位不合格的骑士自是乐得清闲，枯燥乏味而并不繁重的差使、过于微薄却仍是能够粗茶淡饭勉强填饱肚子的薪水、虽说简陋但也可以遮风避雨的骑士团宿舍，对于一个没有家室没有牵挂、亦没有什么远大理想的颓废青年来说，姑且称得上是满意的生活模式了。  
显然盯梢异端者的活儿更适合由审问局来负责，那些身穿绀色长袍的正教忠实信徒们终日对着惨淡的检举数量发愁，努力尝试着告发个什么穷凶极恶的角色来挽救一下正在被教皇厅缩减的预算，只可惜揣着法典四处跑的书呆子若真遇上个异端者便连自保能力都有些堪忧，更别提能否在检举后发起的决斗裁判中获胜了。  
实话说，提奥在战斗方面完全没办法胜过晨风，他不过是阴阳差错在乌尔达哈学了几年半吊子的剑术、混了个名不副实的自由骑士称号，无论是挥剑劈砍还是举盾防御的动作都与神殿骑士团的同僚们格格不入，撑死比那些个高贵的圣职者更加能挨打一点罢了。多亏如此，检举和决斗裁判永远轮不到他头上，姑且不提那种一对一的战斗他只有被打的份，心理上他也无法接受一个自己十年如一日思慕着的人作为异端者被处死——哪怕那份感情仅是不为人知的单恋，又被彼此所同时厌弃。  
神圣裁判所不是天天开门，也不可能表演马戏似的排个节目表写上几星时到几星时上演哪两个人的生死决斗。暗黑骑士作为异端者中战斗力颇强的特殊群体，想要与他们来一场关系到性命的决斗裁判还得事先掂量下自己有几斤几两。至于平民百姓之间对暗黑骑士的传闻就听上去更加邪门了，据说那些背负着仇恨从深渊底端爬回来的怪物们对骑士和圣职者痛下杀手，周身缠绕着的黑红以太犹如累累血债般闪烁着不祥光辉，哪怕心脏已经不再跳动、手中的巨剑也不会停止挥舞。  
但那是不行的——提奥想到，与自己这一无所有又早已腐烂的生命不同，晨风还有他的家人和他的故国，叫什么来着的、多玛？是名字什么都好——行尸走肉的暗黑骑士也是会死的，两眼一闭意识消散，灵魂回归母水晶的怀抱。  
若将平日里一言不合吵起来再到打起来的场合全都算上，他俩打过的次数估计也能接近三位数了。厌恶着神殿的暗黑骑士向来说话没好气，提奥的言辞又总是太过刻薄和尖锐，仿佛这般针锋相对地争吵就能令他忘却心底里那已是快被失落淹没的感情。这些隔几天就要来一趟的扭打基本都点到为止，发着寒意的锐利剑锋散还未来得及在裸露的皮肤上划出血丝便及时地撤去了，归根结底他们吵的内容实在是太过没有营养，单纯看对方不顺眼而互相辱骂的行为甚至还有些幼稚，在伊修加德这本就难熬的极寒天气里负伤纯粹是嫌自己命长。  
眼下这位日日夜夜都在颓废中度过的骑士正拖沓着步子走在基础层的街道上，并非是他早餐没吃使不上力气、也不是一起得太早还在犯困，库尔札斯的天气向来不尽人意，一年到头阴晦的天气占据了大半，这场突如其来的大雪便纷扬得教人难以看清十星尺开外的道路。  
早知如此离开骑士团军营的时候就该把锁甲盔帽戴上，提奥拐进一处避风的角落，摘下手甲拍了拍几乎被冻僵的脸颊。这种天里蹲在暖和的屋子里听大风将窗子吹得作响才是最舒服的，只可惜基础层角落里的那处骑兵火炉这时候也应是熄灭了。但懊恼再多也派不上什么用场，毕竟他从没有每天拜访天气预报员的习惯，又不愿意天天穿着那其貌不扬的头盔，他全身上下也就这张漂亮的脸还能算得上是骄傲的资本了。  
越是这种狂风暴雪寸步难行的天气便越是令人怀念起晴朗日子的美好，没有刀子般刮在脸上生疼的风，亦没有将天空和大地连结在一起织出白茫茫幕布的雪。提奥的眼睛颜色像是库尔札斯少有的碧空，谁对他说的这话已是记不得了，忽然想起来，便觉得这三流情话肉麻得有些恶心，却也无法否认山岳高地的晴空确实好看极了。他到过骄阳似火的乌尔达哈、见过那里被高温烧却了最后一丝云彩的天空，也去过绿意盎然的格里达尼亚、透过参天古树繁茂的枝叶仰望蓝天，可库尔札斯的天是那么不同，即便是漂亮的蓝色也蓝得那么浅淡，甚至泛着苍茫的白，像是暮卫塔前冰结的灾祸池、永冻着沉睡的北星号，纵然他心底厌恶着这座城市这个国家，也难以对这般美丽的事物不起喜爱的心思。  
正如往常一样，提奥在城内寻找着晨风的身影，无人能对他的行为起疑——教皇厅的骑士搜寻异端者的踪迹，听上去多么名正言顺又光明磊落。五六岁的云雾街孩童都能察觉到的异常，提奥自然不可能没有注意到他的暗黑骑士近来越发不对劲：漆黑的以太日渐浓稠，掺杂其间流动着的红色如血光般鲜艳，甚至连理智和心神都很难维持一整日的清醒。  
晨风若是疯起来即便遇上平民也提剑就砍，这等伤及无辜的行为向来是他最憎恨的，每当清醒过来后便懊悔万分却又无力回天，过多的负面情绪累积在一起助长了他的暗黑之力，亦加快了精神的崩溃和失控。提奥虽有心拦他，奈何自己本就是个上不了战场的废物，还常常没办法举盾接下攻击——出门在外忘带盾牌，想必是任何合格的骑士都不会犯下的错误，但提奥实在看那块绘有双翼皇冠的盾不顺眼，这点上他倒与晨风有些相似——至于圣职者们？恐怕满心期望着所有对正教不敬的异端者都能走火入魔而死吧。  
大部分时候提奥都在没头苍蝇似的找晨风究竟疯去哪里了，云雾街虽名作一条街道，实则指一大片建筑错综复杂的平民居住区域，想要从里边翻个人出来并不是什么容易的活儿，更别提要找的目标也在同时移动。绝大部分时候他能够找到的都是另一个人，久而久之都有些怀疑是晨风刻意躲了起来，而另一人则主动出现在他能够轻易寻到的地方——那个被晨风称作垃圾的东西，也许是人、也可能只是一团以太的聚合体。  
夜雨坐在一面塌得不及半人高的残垣上等他的小骑士。  
这个“小”字用得似乎不太恰当，真要算着年龄的话提奥还年长他五六岁，但精灵作为寿命略长于他人的种族，往往要年过二十身高才会有明显增幅。他俩相识时是十多岁的年纪，奥拉族男性的个头本来就大，即便年少也没比提奥矮了多少，而今更是比这精灵族的骑士高半个脑袋了。提奥总觉得这称呼奇奇怪怪的，无论怎么说他都已经快三十了，只是搁一块儿时看不太出来罢了，可夜雨性格与晨风相去甚远，总是笑嘻嘻的没个正经，也不知该怎么纠正才好。  
基础层的建筑总是无人修葺，这面墙想必是塌了有些年头了，锋利的断面被时光尽数磨平，触碰时曾被火焰灼烧出的那些焦痕也不会蹭到衣服上。夜雨穿着深色的锁甲，背后同样带着一把沉重的巨剑，除了瞳色差异，他总是看上去和晨风没什么区别，连米白色的鳞和尾巴都是相同的——那根细长的东西正有一下没一下地甩着，本该是不起眼的动作，却因与盔甲截然相反的颜色而看着分外明显。  
他抬眼瞧见提奥走近，便笑着说道：“噢，你又来看我啦。”  
太不对劲了——提奥有些恍惚地想到，外头的风雪太大太冷，冻得思维都开始不怎么清晰——晨风从不会用那么高兴的语气同他说话，留给他的一年到头都只有争吵和互呛。他心里本该是只有那个暴躁又坏脾气的家伙，可夜雨本就和晨风是同一人，还会笑着与他交谈，虚假得像是一场漫长的梦境。  
梦这种东西，总有一天会醒来的。提奥拂去了肩上的雪花，问道：“晨风呢？”  
“老样子，躲在偏僻的角落里，像是被拔去爪牙的困兽。”夜雨轻快地回答道，他永远是一副心情好到仿佛能哼小曲儿的模样，甚至在这般评价另一个自己时脸上的笑容都没有消减半分，“待那些痛苦转移到我身上，他就会正常多了。”  
塑造出第二个人格，将难以承受的回忆都抛给对方，以此来不让早已超负荷的精神崩溃。那些被舍弃的东西，得到了足够多的以太，在晨风情绪不稳定时便能够化作实体，但说到底也不过是为了保护自身而创造出来的垃圾回收处——一个用笑容直面悲伤，故作轻松地掩饰去了所有不堪，却被原主人所厌弃的存在。  
两个并不共享记忆的容器，唯有夜雨依然记得多年前他与精灵族的少年相遇的过去，谁是不被需要的垃圾便不明而喻了。提奥觉得自己理应是感到难过的，可那仿佛心脏被紧紧攥住的痛苦早已经历过了、刻进了骨子里，再面对一遍反而连眼泪都落不下了。  
夜雨见他又是走神了，茶色的发丝在风里轻微晃动着，偶尔被遮住的蓝眼睛里闪烁着飘忽不定的光，于是拍了拍身侧空着的断墙，示意提奥在自己身边坐下，说道：“高兴一点嘛，别整天板着个脸。你笑起来很好看的。”  
提奥眨了眨眼，心底有个声音悄悄问着：比那位白百合还要好看吗？但终究是哽咽在喉说不出口的，也许夜雨的记忆根本不包括关于白百合的部分。只得与那个存在不了多久就不得不消失的暗黑骑士并肩而坐，盼望着皇都这场大雪能够尽快停歇了。

tbc.


	8. 【黑白骑】云雾街与白百合 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tips：白龙黑骑x森精白骑，背景为灵灾后第三年  
> Warning：骑→暗
> 
> 黑骑-晨风  
> 白骑-提奥·莱德纳

他的精神正在日益崩溃——无论是谁都能轻而易举地发现这个事实，云雾街的孩子们嬉闹时不再踏足他所栖身的阴暗角落，为反抗而悄然持起火枪的人们亦不会在这里徘徊，毕竟躲避威胁是生命下意识的本能——连向来唾弃平民的神殿官员都似乎察觉到了什么，将提奥皇都巡逻的工作撤去了大半，遣去毫无意义地重复记录和汇报异端者的动向。  
这位不合格的骑士自是乐得清闲，枯燥乏味而并不繁重的差使、过于微薄却仍是能够粗茶淡饭勉强填饱肚子的薪水、虽说简陋但也可以遮风避雨的骑士团宿舍，对于一个没有家室没有牵挂、亦没有什么远大理想的颓废青年来说，姑且称得上是满意的生活模式了。  
显然盯梢异端者的活儿更适合由审问局来负责，那些身穿绀色长袍的正教忠实信徒们终日对着惨淡的检举数量发愁，努力尝试着告发个什么穷凶极恶的角色来挽救一下正在被教皇厅缩减的预算，只可惜揣着法典四处跑的书呆子若真遇上个异端者便连自保能力都有些堪忧，更别提能否在检举后发起的决斗裁判中获胜了。  
实话说，提奥在战斗方面完全没办法胜过晨风，他不过是阴阳差错在乌尔达哈学了几年半吊子的剑术、混了个名不副实的自由骑士称号，无论是挥剑劈砍还是举盾防御的动作都与神殿骑士团的同僚们格格不入，撑死比那些个高贵的圣职者更加能挨打一点罢了。多亏如此，检举和决斗裁判永远轮不到他头上，姑且不提那种一对一的战斗他只有被打的份，心理上他也无法接受一个自己十年如一日思慕着的人作为异端者被处死——哪怕那份感情仅是不为人知的单恋，又被彼此所同时厌弃。  
神圣裁判所不是天天开门，也不可能表演马戏似的排个节目表写上几星时到几星时上演哪两个人的生死决斗。暗黑骑士作为异端者中战斗力颇强的特殊群体，想要与他们来一场关系到性命的决斗裁判还得事先掂量下自己有几斤几两。至于平民百姓之间对暗黑骑士的传闻就听上去更加邪门了，据说那些背负着仇恨从深渊底端爬回来的怪物们对骑士和圣职者痛下杀手，周身缠绕着的黑红以太犹如累累血债般闪烁着不祥光辉，哪怕心脏已经不再跳动、手中的巨剑也不会停止挥舞。  
但那是不行的——提奥想到，与自己这一无所有又早已腐烂的生命不同，晨风还有他的家人和他的故国，叫什么来着的、多玛？是名字什么都好——行尸走肉的暗黑骑士也是会死的，两眼一闭意识消散，灵魂回归母水晶的怀抱。  
若将平日里一言不合吵起来再到打起来的场合全都算上，他俩打过的次数估计也能接近三位数了。厌恶着神殿的暗黑骑士向来说话没好气，提奥的言辞又总是太过刻薄和尖锐，仿佛这般针锋相对地争吵就能令他忘却心底里那已是快被失落淹没的感情。这些隔几天就要来一趟的扭打基本都点到为止，发着寒意的锐利剑锋散还未来得及在裸露的皮肤上划出血丝便及时地撤去了，归根结底他们吵的内容实在是太过没有营养，单纯看对方不顺眼而互相辱骂的行为甚至还有些幼稚，在伊修加德这本就难熬的极寒天气里负伤纯粹是嫌自己命长。  
眼下这位日日夜夜都在颓废中度过的骑士正拖沓着步子走在基础层的街道上，并非是他早餐没吃使不上力气、也不是一起得太早还在犯困，库尔札斯的天气向来不尽人意，一年到头阴晦的天气占据了大半，这场突如其来的大雪便纷扬得教人难以看清十星尺开外的道路。  
早知如此离开骑士团军营的时候就该把锁甲盔帽戴上，提奥拐进一处避风的角落，摘下手甲拍了拍几乎被冻僵的脸颊。这种天里蹲在暖和的屋子里听大风将窗子吹得作响才是最舒服的，只可惜基础层角落里的那处骑兵火炉这时候也应是熄灭了。但懊恼再多也派不上什么用场，毕竟他从没有每天拜访天气预报员的习惯，又不愿意天天穿着那其貌不扬的头盔，他全身上下也就这张漂亮的脸还能算得上是骄傲的资本了。  
越是这种狂风暴雪寸步难行的天气便越是令人怀念起晴朗日子的美好，没有刀子般刮在脸上生疼的风，亦没有将天空和大地连结在一起织出白茫茫幕布的雪。提奥的眼睛颜色像是库尔札斯少有的碧空，谁对他说的这话已是记不得了，忽然想起来，便觉得这三流情话肉麻得有些恶心，却也无法否认山岳高地的晴空确实好看极了。他到过骄阳似火的乌尔达哈、见过那里被高温烧却了最后一丝云彩的天空，也去过绿意盎然的格里达尼亚、透过参天古树繁茂的枝叶仰望蓝天，可库尔札斯的天是那么不同，即便是漂亮的蓝色也蓝得那么浅淡，甚至泛着苍茫的白，像是暮卫塔前冰结的灾祸池、永冻着沉睡的北星号，纵然他心底厌恶着这座城市这个国家，也难以对这般美丽的事物不起喜爱的心思。  
正如往常一样，提奥在城内寻找着晨风的身影，无人能对他的行为起疑——教皇厅的骑士搜寻异端者的踪迹，听上去多么名正言顺又光明磊落。五六岁的云雾街孩童都能察觉到的异常，提奥自然不可能没有注意到他的暗黑骑士近来越发不对劲：漆黑的以太日渐浓稠，掺杂其间流动着的红色如血光般鲜艳，甚至连理智和心神都很难维持一整日的清醒。  
晨风若是疯起来即便遇上平民也提剑就砍，这等伤及无辜的行为向来是他最憎恨的，每当清醒过来后便懊悔万分却又无力回天，过多的负面情绪累积在一起助长了他的暗黑之力，亦加快了精神的崩溃和失控。提奥虽有心拦他，奈何自己本就是个上不了战场的废物，还常常没办法举盾接下攻击——出门在外忘带盾牌，想必是任何合格的骑士都不会犯下的错误，但提奥实在看那块绘有双翼皇冠的盾不顺眼，这点上他倒与晨风有些相似——至于圣职者们？恐怕满心期望着所有对正教不敬的异端者都能走火入魔而死吧。  
大部分时候提奥都在没头苍蝇似的找晨风究竟疯去哪里了，云雾街虽名作一条街道，实则指一大片建筑错综复杂的平民居住区域，想要从里边翻个人出来并不是什么容易的活儿，更别提要找的目标也在同时移动。绝大部分时候他能够找到的都是另一个人，久而久之都有些怀疑是晨风刻意躲了起来，而另一人则主动出现在他能够轻易寻到的地方——那个被晨风称作垃圾的东西，也许是人、也可能只是一团以太的聚合体。  
夜雨坐在一面塌得不及半人高的残垣上等他的小骑士。  
这个“小”字用得似乎不太恰当，真要算着年龄的话提奥还年长他五六岁，但精灵作为寿命略长于他人的种族，往往要年过二十身高才会有明显增幅。他俩相识时是十多岁的年纪，奥拉族男性的个头本来就大，即便年少也没比提奥矮了多少，而今更是比这精灵族的骑士高半个脑袋了。提奥总觉得这称呼奇奇怪怪的，无论怎么说他都已经快三十了，只是搁一块儿时看不太出来罢了，可夜雨性格与晨风相去甚远，总是笑嘻嘻的没个正经，也不知该怎么纠正才好。  
基础层的建筑总是无人修葺，这面墙想必是塌了有些年头了，锋利的断面被时光尽数磨平，触碰时曾被火焰灼烧出的那些焦痕也不会蹭到衣服上。夜雨穿着深色的锁甲，背后同样带着一把沉重的巨剑，除了瞳色差异，他总是看上去和晨风没什么区别，连米白色的鳞和尾巴都是相同的——那根细长的东西正有一下没一下地甩着，本该是不起眼的动作，却因与盔甲截然相反的颜色而看着分外明显。  
他抬眼瞧见提奥走近，便笑着说道：“噢，你又来看我啦。”  
太不对劲了——提奥有些恍惚地想到，外头的风雪太大太冷，冻得思维都开始不怎么清晰——晨风从不会用那么高兴的语气同他说话，留给他的一年到头都只有争吵和互呛。他心里本该是只有那个暴躁又坏脾气的家伙，可夜雨本就和晨风是同一人，还会笑着与他交谈，虚假得像是一场漫长的梦境。  
梦这种东西，总有一天会醒来的。提奥拂去了肩上的雪花，问道：“晨风呢？”  
“老样子，躲在偏僻的角落里，像是被拔去爪牙的困兽。”夜雨轻快地回答道，他永远是一副心情好到仿佛能哼小曲儿的模样，甚至在这般评价另一个自己时脸上的笑容都没有消减半分，“待那些痛苦转移到我身上，他就会正常多了。”  
塑造出第二个人格，将难以承受的回忆都抛给对方，以此来不让早已超负荷的精神崩溃。那些被舍弃的东西，得到了足够多的以太，在晨风情绪不稳定时便能够化作实体，但说到底也不过是为了保护自身而创造出来的垃圾回收处——一个用笑容直面悲伤，故作轻松地掩饰去了所有不堪，却被原主人所厌弃的存在。  
两个并不共享记忆的容器，唯有夜雨依然记得多年前他与精灵族的少年相遇的过去，谁是不被需要的垃圾便不明而喻了。提奥觉得自己理应是感到难过的，可那仿佛心脏被紧紧攥住的痛苦早已经历过了、刻进了骨子里，再面对一遍反而连眼泪都落不下了。  
夜雨见他又是走神了，茶色的发丝在风里轻微晃动着，偶尔被遮住的蓝眼睛里闪烁着飘忽不定的光，于是拍了拍身侧空着的断墙，示意提奥在自己身边坐下，说道：“高兴一点嘛，别整天板着个脸。你笑起来很好看的。”  
提奥眨了眨眼，心底有个声音悄悄问着：比那位白百合还要好看吗？但终究是哽咽在喉说不出口的，也许夜雨的记忆根本不包括关于白百合的部分。只得与那个存在不了多久就不得不消失的暗黑骑士并肩而坐，盼望着皇都这场大雪能够尽快停歇了。

tbc.


	9. 【黑白骑】云雾街与白百合 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tips：白龙黑骑x森精白骑，背景为灵灾后第三年  
> Warning：骑→暗
> 
> 黑骑-晨风  
> 白骑-提奥·莱德纳

他的精神正在日益崩溃——无论是谁都能轻而易举地发现这个事实，云雾街的孩子们嬉闹时不再踏足他所栖身的阴暗角落，为反抗而悄然持起火枪的人们亦不会在这里徘徊，毕竟躲避威胁是生命下意识的本能——连向来唾弃平民的神殿官员都似乎察觉到了什么，将提奥皇都巡逻的工作撤去了大半，遣去毫无意义地重复记录和汇报异端者的动向。  
这位不合格的骑士自是乐得清闲，枯燥乏味而并不繁重的差使、过于微薄却仍是能够粗茶淡饭勉强填饱肚子的薪水、虽说简陋但也可以遮风避雨的骑士团宿舍，对于一个没有家室没有牵挂、亦没有什么远大理想的颓废青年来说，姑且称得上是满意的生活模式了。  
显然盯梢异端者的活儿更适合由审问局来负责，那些身穿绀色长袍的正教忠实信徒们终日对着惨淡的检举数量发愁，努力尝试着告发个什么穷凶极恶的角色来挽救一下正在被教皇厅缩减的预算，只可惜揣着法典四处跑的书呆子若真遇上个异端者便连自保能力都有些堪忧，更别提能否在检举后发起的决斗裁判中获胜了。  
实话说，提奥在战斗方面完全没办法胜过晨风，他不过是阴阳差错在乌尔达哈学了几年半吊子的剑术、混了个名不副实的自由骑士称号，无论是挥剑劈砍还是举盾防御的动作都与神殿骑士团的同僚们格格不入，撑死比那些个高贵的圣职者更加能挨打一点罢了。多亏如此，检举和决斗裁判永远轮不到他头上，姑且不提那种一对一的战斗他只有被打的份，心理上他也无法接受一个自己十年如一日思慕着的人作为异端者被处死——哪怕那份感情仅是不为人知的单恋，又被彼此所同时厌弃。  
神圣裁判所不是天天开门，也不可能表演马戏似的排个节目表写上几星时到几星时上演哪两个人的生死决斗。暗黑骑士作为异端者中战斗力颇强的特殊群体，想要与他们来一场关系到性命的决斗裁判还得事先掂量下自己有几斤几两。至于平民百姓之间对暗黑骑士的传闻就听上去更加邪门了，据说那些背负着仇恨从深渊底端爬回来的怪物们对骑士和圣职者痛下杀手，周身缠绕着的黑红以太犹如累累血债般闪烁着不祥光辉，哪怕心脏已经不再跳动、手中的巨剑也不会停止挥舞。  
但那是不行的——提奥想到，与自己这一无所有又早已腐烂的生命不同，晨风还有他的家人和他的故国，叫什么来着的、多玛？是名字什么都好——行尸走肉的暗黑骑士也是会死的，两眼一闭意识消散，灵魂回归母水晶的怀抱。  
若将平日里一言不合吵起来再到打起来的场合全都算上，他俩打过的次数估计也能接近三位数了。厌恶着神殿的暗黑骑士向来说话没好气，提奥的言辞又总是太过刻薄和尖锐，仿佛这般针锋相对地争吵就能令他忘却心底里那已是快被失落淹没的感情。这些隔几天就要来一趟的扭打基本都点到为止，发着寒意的锐利剑锋散还未来得及在裸露的皮肤上划出血丝便及时地撤去了，归根结底他们吵的内容实在是太过没有营养，单纯看对方不顺眼而互相辱骂的行为甚至还有些幼稚，在伊修加德这本就难熬的极寒天气里负伤纯粹是嫌自己命长。  
眼下这位日日夜夜都在颓废中度过的骑士正拖沓着步子走在基础层的街道上，并非是他早餐没吃使不上力气、也不是一起得太早还在犯困，库尔札斯的天气向来不尽人意，一年到头阴晦的天气占据了大半，这场突如其来的大雪便纷扬得教人难以看清十星尺开外的道路。  
早知如此离开骑士团军营的时候就该把锁甲盔帽戴上，提奥拐进一处避风的角落，摘下手甲拍了拍几乎被冻僵的脸颊。这种天里蹲在暖和的屋子里听大风将窗子吹得作响才是最舒服的，只可惜基础层角落里的那处骑兵火炉这时候也应是熄灭了。但懊恼再多也派不上什么用场，毕竟他从没有每天拜访天气预报员的习惯，又不愿意天天穿着那其貌不扬的头盔，他全身上下也就这张漂亮的脸还能算得上是骄傲的资本了。  
越是这种狂风暴雪寸步难行的天气便越是令人怀念起晴朗日子的美好，没有刀子般刮在脸上生疼的风，亦没有将天空和大地连结在一起织出白茫茫幕布的雪。提奥的眼睛颜色像是库尔札斯少有的碧空，谁对他说的这话已是记不得了，忽然想起来，便觉得这三流情话肉麻得有些恶心，却也无法否认山岳高地的晴空确实好看极了。他到过骄阳似火的乌尔达哈、见过那里被高温烧却了最后一丝云彩的天空，也去过绿意盎然的格里达尼亚、透过参天古树繁茂的枝叶仰望蓝天，可库尔札斯的天是那么不同，即便是漂亮的蓝色也蓝得那么浅淡，甚至泛着苍茫的白，像是暮卫塔前冰结的灾祸池、永冻着沉睡的北星号，纵然他心底厌恶着这座城市这个国家，也难以对这般美丽的事物不起喜爱的心思。  
正如往常一样，提奥在城内寻找着晨风的身影，无人能对他的行为起疑——教皇厅的骑士搜寻异端者的踪迹，听上去多么名正言顺又光明磊落。五六岁的云雾街孩童都能察觉到的异常，提奥自然不可能没有注意到他的暗黑骑士近来越发不对劲：漆黑的以太日渐浓稠，掺杂其间流动着的红色如血光般鲜艳，甚至连理智和心神都很难维持一整日的清醒。  
晨风若是疯起来即便遇上平民也提剑就砍，这等伤及无辜的行为向来是他最憎恨的，每当清醒过来后便懊悔万分却又无力回天，过多的负面情绪累积在一起助长了他的暗黑之力，亦加快了精神的崩溃和失控。提奥虽有心拦他，奈何自己本就是个上不了战场的废物，还常常没办法举盾接下攻击——出门在外忘带盾牌，想必是任何合格的骑士都不会犯下的错误，但提奥实在看那块绘有双翼皇冠的盾不顺眼，这点上他倒与晨风有些相似——至于圣职者们？恐怕满心期望着所有对正教不敬的异端者都能走火入魔而死吧。  
大部分时候提奥都在没头苍蝇似的找晨风究竟疯去哪里了，云雾街虽名作一条街道，实则指一大片建筑错综复杂的平民居住区域，想要从里边翻个人出来并不是什么容易的活儿，更别提要找的目标也在同时移动。绝大部分时候他能够找到的都是另一个人，久而久之都有些怀疑是晨风刻意躲了起来，而另一人则主动出现在他能够轻易寻到的地方——那个被晨风称作垃圾的东西，也许是人、也可能只是一团以太的聚合体。  
夜雨坐在一面塌得不及半人高的残垣上等他的小骑士。  
这个“小”字用得似乎不太恰当，真要算着年龄的话提奥还年长他五六岁，但精灵作为寿命略长于他人的种族，往往要年过二十身高才会有明显增幅。他俩相识时是十多岁的年纪，奥拉族男性的个头本来就大，即便年少也没比提奥矮了多少，而今更是比这精灵族的骑士高半个脑袋了。提奥总觉得这称呼奇奇怪怪的，无论怎么说他都已经快三十了，只是搁一块儿时看不太出来罢了，可夜雨性格与晨风相去甚远，总是笑嘻嘻的没个正经，也不知该怎么纠正才好。  
基础层的建筑总是无人修葺，这面墙想必是塌了有些年头了，锋利的断面被时光尽数磨平，触碰时曾被火焰灼烧出的那些焦痕也不会蹭到衣服上。夜雨穿着深色的锁甲，背后同样带着一把沉重的巨剑，除了瞳色差异，他总是看上去和晨风没什么区别，连米白色的鳞和尾巴都是相同的——那根细长的东西正有一下没一下地甩着，本该是不起眼的动作，却因与盔甲截然相反的颜色而看着分外明显。  
他抬眼瞧见提奥走近，便笑着说道：“噢，你又来看我啦。”  
太不对劲了——提奥有些恍惚地想到，外头的风雪太大太冷，冻得思维都开始不怎么清晰——晨风从不会用那么高兴的语气同他说话，留给他的一年到头都只有争吵和互呛。他心里本该是只有那个暴躁又坏脾气的家伙，可夜雨本就和晨风是同一人，还会笑着与他交谈，虚假得像是一场漫长的梦境。  
梦这种东西，总有一天会醒来的。提奥拂去了肩上的雪花，问道：“晨风呢？”  
“老样子，躲在偏僻的角落里，像是被拔去爪牙的困兽。”夜雨轻快地回答道，他永远是一副心情好到仿佛能哼小曲儿的模样，甚至在这般评价另一个自己时脸上的笑容都没有消减半分，“待那些痛苦转移到我身上，他就会正常多了。”  
塑造出第二个人格，将难以承受的回忆都抛给对方，以此来不让早已超负荷的精神崩溃。那些被舍弃的东西，得到了足够多的以太，在晨风情绪不稳定时便能够化作实体，但说到底也不过是为了保护自身而创造出来的垃圾回收处——一个用笑容直面悲伤，故作轻松地掩饰去了所有不堪，却被原主人所厌弃的存在。  
两个并不共享记忆的容器，唯有夜雨依然记得多年前他与精灵族的少年相遇的过去，谁是不被需要的垃圾便不明而喻了。提奥觉得自己理应是感到难过的，可那仿佛心脏被紧紧攥住的痛苦早已经历过了、刻进了骨子里，再面对一遍反而连眼泪都落不下了。  
夜雨见他又是走神了，茶色的发丝在风里轻微晃动着，偶尔被遮住的蓝眼睛里闪烁着飘忽不定的光，于是拍了拍身侧空着的断墙，示意提奥在自己身边坐下，说道：“高兴一点嘛，别整天板着个脸。你笑起来很好看的。”  
提奥眨了眨眼，心底有个声音悄悄问着：比那位白百合还要好看吗？但终究是哽咽在喉说不出口的，也许夜雨的记忆根本不包括关于白百合的部分。只得与那个存在不了多久就不得不消失的暗黑骑士并肩而坐，盼望着皇都这场大雪能够尽快停歇了。

tbc.


	10. 【黑白骑】云雾街与白百合 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tips：白龙黑骑x森精白骑，背景为灵灾后第三年  
> Warning：骑→暗
> 
> 黑骑-晨风  
> 白骑-提奥·莱德纳

他的精神正在日益崩溃——无论是谁都能轻而易举地发现这个事实，云雾街的孩子们嬉闹时不再踏足他所栖身的阴暗角落，为反抗而悄然持起火枪的人们亦不会在这里徘徊，毕竟躲避威胁是生命下意识的本能——连向来唾弃平民的神殿官员都似乎察觉到了什么，将提奥皇都巡逻的工作撤去了大半，遣去毫无意义地重复记录和汇报异端者的动向。  
这位不合格的骑士自是乐得清闲，枯燥乏味而并不繁重的差使、过于微薄却仍是能够粗茶淡饭勉强填饱肚子的薪水、虽说简陋但也可以遮风避雨的骑士团宿舍，对于一个没有家室没有牵挂、亦没有什么远大理想的颓废青年来说，姑且称得上是满意的生活模式了。  
显然盯梢异端者的活儿更适合由审问局来负责，那些身穿绀色长袍的正教忠实信徒们终日对着惨淡的检举数量发愁，努力尝试着告发个什么穷凶极恶的角色来挽救一下正在被教皇厅缩减的预算，只可惜揣着法典四处跑的书呆子若真遇上个异端者便连自保能力都有些堪忧，更别提能否在检举后发起的决斗裁判中获胜了。  
实话说，提奥在战斗方面完全没办法胜过晨风，他不过是阴阳差错在乌尔达哈学了几年半吊子的剑术、混了个名不副实的自由骑士称号，无论是挥剑劈砍还是举盾防御的动作都与神殿骑士团的同僚们格格不入，撑死比那些个高贵的圣职者更加能挨打一点罢了。多亏如此，检举和决斗裁判永远轮不到他头上，姑且不提那种一对一的战斗他只有被打的份，心理上他也无法接受一个自己十年如一日思慕着的人作为异端者被处死——哪怕那份感情仅是不为人知的单恋，又被彼此所同时厌弃。  
神圣裁判所不是天天开门，也不可能表演马戏似的排个节目表写上几星时到几星时上演哪两个人的生死决斗。暗黑骑士作为异端者中战斗力颇强的特殊群体，想要与他们来一场关系到性命的决斗裁判还得事先掂量下自己有几斤几两。至于平民百姓之间对暗黑骑士的传闻就听上去更加邪门了，据说那些背负着仇恨从深渊底端爬回来的怪物们对骑士和圣职者痛下杀手，周身缠绕着的黑红以太犹如累累血债般闪烁着不祥光辉，哪怕心脏已经不再跳动、手中的巨剑也不会停止挥舞。  
但那是不行的——提奥想到，与自己这一无所有又早已腐烂的生命不同，晨风还有他的家人和他的故国，叫什么来着的、多玛？是名字什么都好——行尸走肉的暗黑骑士也是会死的，两眼一闭意识消散，灵魂回归母水晶的怀抱。  
若将平日里一言不合吵起来再到打起来的场合全都算上，他俩打过的次数估计也能接近三位数了。厌恶着神殿的暗黑骑士向来说话没好气，提奥的言辞又总是太过刻薄和尖锐，仿佛这般针锋相对地争吵就能令他忘却心底里那已是快被失落淹没的感情。这些隔几天就要来一趟的扭打基本都点到为止，发着寒意的锐利剑锋散还未来得及在裸露的皮肤上划出血丝便及时地撤去了，归根结底他们吵的内容实在是太过没有营养，单纯看对方不顺眼而互相辱骂的行为甚至还有些幼稚，在伊修加德这本就难熬的极寒天气里负伤纯粹是嫌自己命长。  
眼下这位日日夜夜都在颓废中度过的骑士正拖沓着步子走在基础层的街道上，并非是他早餐没吃使不上力气、也不是一起得太早还在犯困，库尔札斯的天气向来不尽人意，一年到头阴晦的天气占据了大半，这场突如其来的大雪便纷扬得教人难以看清十星尺开外的道路。  
早知如此离开骑士团军营的时候就该把锁甲盔帽戴上，提奥拐进一处避风的角落，摘下手甲拍了拍几乎被冻僵的脸颊。这种天里蹲在暖和的屋子里听大风将窗子吹得作响才是最舒服的，只可惜基础层角落里的那处骑兵火炉这时候也应是熄灭了。但懊恼再多也派不上什么用场，毕竟他从没有每天拜访天气预报员的习惯，又不愿意天天穿着那其貌不扬的头盔，他全身上下也就这张漂亮的脸还能算得上是骄傲的资本了。  
越是这种狂风暴雪寸步难行的天气便越是令人怀念起晴朗日子的美好，没有刀子般刮在脸上生疼的风，亦没有将天空和大地连结在一起织出白茫茫幕布的雪。提奥的眼睛颜色像是库尔札斯少有的碧空，谁对他说的这话已是记不得了，忽然想起来，便觉得这三流情话肉麻得有些恶心，却也无法否认山岳高地的晴空确实好看极了。他到过骄阳似火的乌尔达哈、见过那里被高温烧却了最后一丝云彩的天空，也去过绿意盎然的格里达尼亚、透过参天古树繁茂的枝叶仰望蓝天，可库尔札斯的天是那么不同，即便是漂亮的蓝色也蓝得那么浅淡，甚至泛着苍茫的白，像是暮卫塔前冰结的灾祸池、永冻着沉睡的北星号，纵然他心底厌恶着这座城市这个国家，也难以对这般美丽的事物不起喜爱的心思。  
正如往常一样，提奥在城内寻找着晨风的身影，无人能对他的行为起疑——教皇厅的骑士搜寻异端者的踪迹，听上去多么名正言顺又光明磊落。五六岁的云雾街孩童都能察觉到的异常，提奥自然不可能没有注意到他的暗黑骑士近来越发不对劲：漆黑的以太日渐浓稠，掺杂其间流动着的红色如血光般鲜艳，甚至连理智和心神都很难维持一整日的清醒。  
晨风若是疯起来即便遇上平民也提剑就砍，这等伤及无辜的行为向来是他最憎恨的，每当清醒过来后便懊悔万分却又无力回天，过多的负面情绪累积在一起助长了他的暗黑之力，亦加快了精神的崩溃和失控。提奥虽有心拦他，奈何自己本就是个上不了战场的废物，还常常没办法举盾接下攻击——出门在外忘带盾牌，想必是任何合格的骑士都不会犯下的错误，但提奥实在看那块绘有双翼皇冠的盾不顺眼，这点上他倒与晨风有些相似——至于圣职者们？恐怕满心期望着所有对正教不敬的异端者都能走火入魔而死吧。  
大部分时候提奥都在没头苍蝇似的找晨风究竟疯去哪里了，云雾街虽名作一条街道，实则指一大片建筑错综复杂的平民居住区域，想要从里边翻个人出来并不是什么容易的活儿，更别提要找的目标也在同时移动。绝大部分时候他能够找到的都是另一个人，久而久之都有些怀疑是晨风刻意躲了起来，而另一人则主动出现在他能够轻易寻到的地方——那个被晨风称作垃圾的东西，也许是人、也可能只是一团以太的聚合体。  
夜雨坐在一面塌得不及半人高的残垣上等他的小骑士。  
这个“小”字用得似乎不太恰当，真要算着年龄的话提奥还年长他五六岁，但精灵作为寿命略长于他人的种族，往往要年过二十身高才会有明显增幅。他俩相识时是十多岁的年纪，奥拉族男性的个头本来就大，即便年少也没比提奥矮了多少，而今更是比这精灵族的骑士高半个脑袋了。提奥总觉得这称呼奇奇怪怪的，无论怎么说他都已经快三十了，只是搁一块儿时看不太出来罢了，可夜雨性格与晨风相去甚远，总是笑嘻嘻的没个正经，也不知该怎么纠正才好。  
基础层的建筑总是无人修葺，这面墙想必是塌了有些年头了，锋利的断面被时光尽数磨平，触碰时曾被火焰灼烧出的那些焦痕也不会蹭到衣服上。夜雨穿着深色的锁甲，背后同样带着一把沉重的巨剑，除了瞳色差异，他总是看上去和晨风没什么区别，连米白色的鳞和尾巴都是相同的——那根细长的东西正有一下没一下地甩着，本该是不起眼的动作，却因与盔甲截然相反的颜色而看着分外明显。  
他抬眼瞧见提奥走近，便笑着说道：“噢，你又来看我啦。”  
太不对劲了——提奥有些恍惚地想到，外头的风雪太大太冷，冻得思维都开始不怎么清晰——晨风从不会用那么高兴的语气同他说话，留给他的一年到头都只有争吵和互呛。他心里本该是只有那个暴躁又坏脾气的家伙，可夜雨本就和晨风是同一人，还会笑着与他交谈，虚假得像是一场漫长的梦境。  
梦这种东西，总有一天会醒来的。提奥拂去了肩上的雪花，问道：“晨风呢？”  
“老样子，躲在偏僻的角落里，像是被拔去爪牙的困兽。”夜雨轻快地回答道，他永远是一副心情好到仿佛能哼小曲儿的模样，甚至在这般评价另一个自己时脸上的笑容都没有消减半分，“待那些痛苦转移到我身上，他就会正常多了。”  
塑造出第二个人格，将难以承受的回忆都抛给对方，以此来不让早已超负荷的精神崩溃。那些被舍弃的东西，得到了足够多的以太，在晨风情绪不稳定时便能够化作实体，但说到底也不过是为了保护自身而创造出来的垃圾回收处——一个用笑容直面悲伤，故作轻松地掩饰去了所有不堪，却被原主人所厌弃的存在。  
两个并不共享记忆的容器，唯有夜雨依然记得多年前他与精灵族的少年相遇的过去，谁是不被需要的垃圾便不明而喻了。提奥觉得自己理应是感到难过的，可那仿佛心脏被紧紧攥住的痛苦早已经历过了、刻进了骨子里，再面对一遍反而连眼泪都落不下了。  
夜雨见他又是走神了，茶色的发丝在风里轻微晃动着，偶尔被遮住的蓝眼睛里闪烁着飘忽不定的光，于是拍了拍身侧空着的断墙，示意提奥在自己身边坐下，说道：“高兴一点嘛，别整天板着个脸。你笑起来很好看的。”  
提奥眨了眨眼，心底有个声音悄悄问着：比那位白百合还要好看吗？但终究是哽咽在喉说不出口的，也许夜雨的记忆根本不包括关于白百合的部分。只得与那个存在不了多久就不得不消失的暗黑骑士并肩而坐，盼望着皇都这场大雪能够尽快停歇了。

tbc.


	11. 【黑白骑】云雾街与白百合 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tips：白龙黑骑x森精白骑，背景为灵灾后第三年  
> Warning：骑→暗
> 
> 黑骑-晨风  
> 白骑-提奥·莱德纳

他的精神正在日益崩溃——无论是谁都能轻而易举地发现这个事实，云雾街的孩子们嬉闹时不再踏足他所栖身的阴暗角落，为反抗而悄然持起火枪的人们亦不会在这里徘徊，毕竟躲避威胁是生命下意识的本能——连向来唾弃平民的神殿官员都似乎察觉到了什么，将提奥皇都巡逻的工作撤去了大半，遣去毫无意义地重复记录和汇报异端者的动向。  
这位不合格的骑士自是乐得清闲，枯燥乏味而并不繁重的差使、过于微薄却仍是能够粗茶淡饭勉强填饱肚子的薪水、虽说简陋但也可以遮风避雨的骑士团宿舍，对于一个没有家室没有牵挂、亦没有什么远大理想的颓废青年来说，姑且称得上是满意的生活模式了。  
显然盯梢异端者的活儿更适合由审问局来负责，那些身穿绀色长袍的正教忠实信徒们终日对着惨淡的检举数量发愁，努力尝试着告发个什么穷凶极恶的角色来挽救一下正在被教皇厅缩减的预算，只可惜揣着法典四处跑的书呆子若真遇上个异端者便连自保能力都有些堪忧，更别提能否在检举后发起的决斗裁判中获胜了。  
实话说，提奥在战斗方面完全没办法胜过晨风，他不过是阴阳差错在乌尔达哈学了几年半吊子的剑术、混了个名不副实的自由骑士称号，无论是挥剑劈砍还是举盾防御的动作都与神殿骑士团的同僚们格格不入，撑死比那些个高贵的圣职者更加能挨打一点罢了。多亏如此，检举和决斗裁判永远轮不到他头上，姑且不提那种一对一的战斗他只有被打的份，心理上他也无法接受一个自己十年如一日思慕着的人作为异端者被处死——哪怕那份感情仅是不为人知的单恋，又被彼此所同时厌弃。  
神圣裁判所不是天天开门，也不可能表演马戏似的排个节目表写上几星时到几星时上演哪两个人的生死决斗。暗黑骑士作为异端者中战斗力颇强的特殊群体，想要与他们来一场关系到性命的决斗裁判还得事先掂量下自己有几斤几两。至于平民百姓之间对暗黑骑士的传闻就听上去更加邪门了，据说那些背负着仇恨从深渊底端爬回来的怪物们对骑士和圣职者痛下杀手，周身缠绕着的黑红以太犹如累累血债般闪烁着不祥光辉，哪怕心脏已经不再跳动、手中的巨剑也不会停止挥舞。  
但那是不行的——提奥想到，与自己这一无所有又早已腐烂的生命不同，晨风还有他的家人和他的故国，叫什么来着的、多玛？是名字什么都好——行尸走肉的暗黑骑士也是会死的，两眼一闭意识消散，灵魂回归母水晶的怀抱。  
若将平日里一言不合吵起来再到打起来的场合全都算上，他俩打过的次数估计也能接近三位数了。厌恶着神殿的暗黑骑士向来说话没好气，提奥的言辞又总是太过刻薄和尖锐，仿佛这般针锋相对地争吵就能令他忘却心底里那已是快被失落淹没的感情。这些隔几天就要来一趟的扭打基本都点到为止，发着寒意的锐利剑锋散还未来得及在裸露的皮肤上划出血丝便及时地撤去了，归根结底他们吵的内容实在是太过没有营养，单纯看对方不顺眼而互相辱骂的行为甚至还有些幼稚，在伊修加德这本就难熬的极寒天气里负伤纯粹是嫌自己命长。  
眼下这位日日夜夜都在颓废中度过的骑士正拖沓着步子走在基础层的街道上，并非是他早餐没吃使不上力气、也不是一起得太早还在犯困，库尔札斯的天气向来不尽人意，一年到头阴晦的天气占据了大半，这场突如其来的大雪便纷扬得教人难以看清十星尺开外的道路。  
早知如此离开骑士团军营的时候就该把锁甲盔帽戴上，提奥拐进一处避风的角落，摘下手甲拍了拍几乎被冻僵的脸颊。这种天里蹲在暖和的屋子里听大风将窗子吹得作响才是最舒服的，只可惜基础层角落里的那处骑兵火炉这时候也应是熄灭了。但懊恼再多也派不上什么用场，毕竟他从没有每天拜访天气预报员的习惯，又不愿意天天穿着那其貌不扬的头盔，他全身上下也就这张漂亮的脸还能算得上是骄傲的资本了。  
越是这种狂风暴雪寸步难行的天气便越是令人怀念起晴朗日子的美好，没有刀子般刮在脸上生疼的风，亦没有将天空和大地连结在一起织出白茫茫幕布的雪。提奥的眼睛颜色像是库尔札斯少有的碧空，谁对他说的这话已是记不得了，忽然想起来，便觉得这三流情话肉麻得有些恶心，却也无法否认山岳高地的晴空确实好看极了。他到过骄阳似火的乌尔达哈、见过那里被高温烧却了最后一丝云彩的天空，也去过绿意盎然的格里达尼亚、透过参天古树繁茂的枝叶仰望蓝天，可库尔札斯的天是那么不同，即便是漂亮的蓝色也蓝得那么浅淡，甚至泛着苍茫的白，像是暮卫塔前冰结的灾祸池、永冻着沉睡的北星号，纵然他心底厌恶着这座城市这个国家，也难以对这般美丽的事物不起喜爱的心思。  
正如往常一样，提奥在城内寻找着晨风的身影，无人能对他的行为起疑——教皇厅的骑士搜寻异端者的踪迹，听上去多么名正言顺又光明磊落。五六岁的云雾街孩童都能察觉到的异常，提奥自然不可能没有注意到他的暗黑骑士近来越发不对劲：漆黑的以太日渐浓稠，掺杂其间流动着的红色如血光般鲜艳，甚至连理智和心神都很难维持一整日的清醒。  
晨风若是疯起来即便遇上平民也提剑就砍，这等伤及无辜的行为向来是他最憎恨的，每当清醒过来后便懊悔万分却又无力回天，过多的负面情绪累积在一起助长了他的暗黑之力，亦加快了精神的崩溃和失控。提奥虽有心拦他，奈何自己本就是个上不了战场的废物，还常常没办法举盾接下攻击——出门在外忘带盾牌，想必是任何合格的骑士都不会犯下的错误，但提奥实在看那块绘有双翼皇冠的盾不顺眼，这点上他倒与晨风有些相似——至于圣职者们？恐怕满心期望着所有对正教不敬的异端者都能走火入魔而死吧。  
大部分时候提奥都在没头苍蝇似的找晨风究竟疯去哪里了，云雾街虽名作一条街道，实则指一大片建筑错综复杂的平民居住区域，想要从里边翻个人出来并不是什么容易的活儿，更别提要找的目标也在同时移动。绝大部分时候他能够找到的都是另一个人，久而久之都有些怀疑是晨风刻意躲了起来，而另一人则主动出现在他能够轻易寻到的地方——那个被晨风称作垃圾的东西，也许是人、也可能只是一团以太的聚合体。  
夜雨坐在一面塌得不及半人高的残垣上等他的小骑士。  
这个“小”字用得似乎不太恰当，真要算着年龄的话提奥还年长他五六岁，但精灵作为寿命略长于他人的种族，往往要年过二十身高才会有明显增幅。他俩相识时是十多岁的年纪，奥拉族男性的个头本来就大，即便年少也没比提奥矮了多少，而今更是比这精灵族的骑士高半个脑袋了。提奥总觉得这称呼奇奇怪怪的，无论怎么说他都已经快三十了，只是搁一块儿时看不太出来罢了，可夜雨性格与晨风相去甚远，总是笑嘻嘻的没个正经，也不知该怎么纠正才好。  
基础层的建筑总是无人修葺，这面墙想必是塌了有些年头了，锋利的断面被时光尽数磨平，触碰时曾被火焰灼烧出的那些焦痕也不会蹭到衣服上。夜雨穿着深色的锁甲，背后同样带着一把沉重的巨剑，除了瞳色差异，他总是看上去和晨风没什么区别，连米白色的鳞和尾巴都是相同的——那根细长的东西正有一下没一下地甩着，本该是不起眼的动作，却因与盔甲截然相反的颜色而看着分外明显。  
他抬眼瞧见提奥走近，便笑着说道：“噢，你又来看我啦。”  
太不对劲了——提奥有些恍惚地想到，外头的风雪太大太冷，冻得思维都开始不怎么清晰——晨风从不会用那么高兴的语气同他说话，留给他的一年到头都只有争吵和互呛。他心里本该是只有那个暴躁又坏脾气的家伙，可夜雨本就和晨风是同一人，还会笑着与他交谈，虚假得像是一场漫长的梦境。  
梦这种东西，总有一天会醒来的。提奥拂去了肩上的雪花，问道：“晨风呢？”  
“老样子，躲在偏僻的角落里，像是被拔去爪牙的困兽。”夜雨轻快地回答道，他永远是一副心情好到仿佛能哼小曲儿的模样，甚至在这般评价另一个自己时脸上的笑容都没有消减半分，“待那些痛苦转移到我身上，他就会正常多了。”  
塑造出第二个人格，将难以承受的回忆都抛给对方，以此来不让早已超负荷的精神崩溃。那些被舍弃的东西，得到了足够多的以太，在晨风情绪不稳定时便能够化作实体，但说到底也不过是为了保护自身而创造出来的垃圾回收处——一个用笑容直面悲伤，故作轻松地掩饰去了所有不堪，却被原主人所厌弃的存在。  
两个并不共享记忆的容器，唯有夜雨依然记得多年前他与精灵族的少年相遇的过去，谁是不被需要的垃圾便不明而喻了。提奥觉得自己理应是感到难过的，可那仿佛心脏被紧紧攥住的痛苦早已经历过了、刻进了骨子里，再面对一遍反而连眼泪都落不下了。  
夜雨见他又是走神了，茶色的发丝在风里轻微晃动着，偶尔被遮住的蓝眼睛里闪烁着飘忽不定的光，于是拍了拍身侧空着的断墙，示意提奥在自己身边坐下，说道：“高兴一点嘛，别整天板着个脸。你笑起来很好看的。”  
提奥眨了眨眼，心底有个声音悄悄问着：比那位白百合还要好看吗？但终究是哽咽在喉说不出口的，也许夜雨的记忆根本不包括关于白百合的部分。只得与那个存在不了多久就不得不消失的暗黑骑士并肩而坐，盼望着皇都这场大雪能够尽快停歇了。

tbc.


	12. 【黑白骑】云雾街与白百合 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tips：白龙黑骑x森精白骑，背景为灵灾后第三年  
> Warning：骑→暗
> 
> 黑骑-晨风  
> 白骑-提奥·莱德纳

阴云密布的天气总容易令人联想到一些不太妙的事物，就如同文学作品中杀人事件往往会伴随着雷电交加的雨夜，但自从那场破坏强度堪比末日陨石的极寒降临后，晴朗的日子已是鲜少再能在这片为冰雪所覆盖的高地上遇见，两三年的时光勉强令皇都的原住民们习惯了这总是昏昏沉沉准备降雪的天气。  
环境条件提奥一向是无所谓的，身为侍奉神殿的骑士、哪怕只是挂名的圣座守备军，区区下雪可没办法让他不工作就白拿薪水。就算是遇上难得一见的暴雪天气，挤在不算宽敞的骑士团宿舍里对着一盏油灯编造并书写需要提交给教皇厅的异端者报告也相当无趣——实话说，他写出来的报告经常用词狗屁不通难以理解，毕竟是没接受过正规的文化教育，而他的骑士同僚们也大多如此——待整篇极具没读过几年书的底层贫民特点、为那些贵族圣职者所不齿的文章写完，偶尔还能有闲心去担心一下他的那位暗黑骑士会不会在寒冷的大雪中冻僵。  
大部分时候他的思虑都是多余的，一场雪便轻易送命也太对不起晨风作为正教异端在皇都苟延残喘的十多年了。眼下两人正窝在云雾街的角落里干一些拿不上台面的事情，提奥跪在这本该与自己水火不相容的异端者腿间，褪去了护甲的手指圈住了那根属于异族而过分粗大的阴茎，未经犹豫便主动凑过去给对方做口活。  
这事没什么起因经过，无非是晨风心血来潮想要操他，男人做这档子事向来不需要复杂的感情铺垫和心理建设，暗黑骑士那双十指关节皆覆有铁质护铠的手都已经摸进了他锁甲内衬里时，提奥才想起来下午还有一趟巡逻要换班。  
倒并非是说他俩要操个天昏地暗起不来床，哪怕只是个半吊子的骑士、他身体也还算得上结实有力，奈何晨风是老二尺寸与技术成反比的典范，一趟操完后劲过强，休息一宿隔天起来依旧浑身酸痛如同被龙族从背上碾过一般，若是急急忙忙赶去工作很难不被旁人瞧出端倪，更别提该如何清理腿间黏糊糊的精液了。  
或许是早已经历过国破家亡、在他乡之地流落了十多年的缘故，晨风一眼看上去没有实际来的年轻，他不过是二十来岁的年纪，相貌也称得上端正耐看，可惜总是一副和谁都有深仇大恨的模样，再帅气的眉眼也中和不了可怖又不善的面色，云雾街同龄的姑娘们躲他都来不及，完全产生不了什么旖旎的心思。  
再者说晨风一如既往地深爱着他的那位白百合，很难对其他人产生兴趣，他自是没什么性经验，初次做这档子事还是出于一次争吵扭打在一起、滚到地上之后提奥突然的邀请。而后者想必也拉不下脸来进行这方面的指导，遵循本能的打桩行为是个男人都会，只要和晨风上床的目的达到了，是痛是爽对提奥来说便并不重要。  
曾经被迫摄入过过量药物的身体如今已是很难区分这两种感觉，尽数摒弃后余下了与所爱之人紧密相拥的满足感。他心里的空间在过往数年的挣扎中变得无比狭窄，一点点东西就可以填满，因此也很容易溢出消散，唯有当指尖能够真切触碰到对方衣摆的时候，才不会忧虑再度失去这点希望的微弱光亮。  
提奥在这种时候总是显得意外乖顺的，连保护壳上那些尖酸刻薄的刺都卸去了不少。他的动作相当认真，湿热的舌与库尔札斯户外的低温构成了鲜明对比，掌心仅有些许薄茧的手扶着晨风兴奋起来后尺寸吓人的性器，用舌尖顺着突起的经络向上舔湿，柔软的嘴唇包裹住阴茎前端，一点点含入口中。  
虽然耻于承认，但他确实擅长这个，上边的嘴和下边的一样不知伺候过多少同性，牙该抬多高东西该含多深都熟悉得不行，还不忘用另一只手揉着下方饱满的囊袋。精灵并非矮小的种族，可若要与奥拉族的男性相比身高和体格便都要偏小一号，提奥伏在对方腿间卖力地提供了几个深喉服务，硕大的茎头顶进咽喉最柔嫩脆弱的地方，本该涌起的生理不适却被心理上的快乐掩盖去了。  
仅仅是为喜欢的人口交，他便想做得快要疯了，残余在身体里的药物激素无时不刻都在煽风点火，毕竟晨风极少主动操他，但介于几个星时后那个该死的巡逻换班他不得不放弃这个机会。  
茎身上分布着的浅色鳞片被手指裹住摩擦着轮廓边缘，这些硬化的角质也不知有没有触觉神经，操进身体里倒是实打实的又痛又爽，在加上晨风整天扛着重剑练出来的力道和不懂得收敛的粗暴动作，每次挨操都能让提奥产生一种自己要被弄死在这根东西上的错觉。  
太大了——他胡乱想到，牙关因过度的张开而有些发酸，属于雄性的麝腥气味在伊修加德冷且干燥的空气里被冲淡了不少，却由于贴得过近依旧能够清晰地嗅到。听说奥拉族的女人是比人族还要娇小的体型，提奥没有亲眼见过，想想便觉得不可思议，这得多大的本事才能受得住同族之间的性交。  
晨风向来是一名善于压抑感受的暗黑骑士，但在与提奥独处时显然不是如此，他的呼吸声逐渐变沉，抬手随意捏住了一缕从精灵耳旁垂下的头发把玩，依稀听得见护甲关节发出的金属摩擦声。提奥的头发很软，就和此刻他的人一样顺从，浅淡的茶色发丝从指缝间滑落下来，似是染上了那玄铁手甲的漆黑。  
他看不见提奥的表情，密长的眼睫遮去了其下浅蓝色的眼眸，但他知道那是怎样一番专注而沉默的目光。这本该是一双相当漂亮的眼睛，如同灵灾前的冬日里这片高地上色彩淡薄的天空，落雪时也不会显得太过苍白，可晨风不能理解提奥究竟想要从自己这里得到什么爱情以外的东西，无声的注视又像是掺杂了委屈的控诉和声讨，竟是无法判断与冷嘲热讽相比哪一种模样更加烦人。  
湿软的口腔紧紧吮着侵入其间的性器，偶尔顶进脸颊时便会撑得侧脸如同塞了干硬难嚼的黑麦面包，只不过得时刻注意不能真的用牙齿磕到。他俩有一段日子没做过了，浓稠的精液将提奥呛了一下，但他状态调整得很快，分明自己也硬了却跟无事发生一般，拇指揩了揩唇边沾上的体液、随后用舌尖舔去了，吞咽的动作不知是有意还是无意之间做得如此色情。  
这位侍奉于神殿的骑士看上去似乎有些赶时间，将丢在一旁的手甲套了回去，便扶着身侧的墙壁想要站起来。提奥跪得有些久了，即便有护膝衬着也不免腿麻，趔趄了一下就向前栽倒。贤者时间里的男人情绪总是格外好的，晨风难得没有为难他、让他那张好看的脸撞在坚硬且带着倒刺的盔甲上，只是在接住他后意味不明地拍了拍他的脸。  
提奥愣了一下，他正用着一个相当暧昧的姿势扑在对方怀里，抬眼便能对上后者金色的瞳孔。但他很快意识到晨风并没有任何想要表达的东西，而换班的时间又该到了，不得不匆匆忙忙地起身离开，甚至连道别都没有说上一句——反正晚上还会再见的，不狠狠地干上一发简直对不起他的辛苦服务。  
绕着皇都巡逻直至夜幕降临、与同僚交接完工作再回骑士团宿舍休息，听上去是挑不出毛病的一天日常，然而晨风才刚重新系完腰带，就看见提奥又从拐角倒了回来，表情如同从无花果奶冻里吃出了半只软泥怪一样糟糕。  
“惩恶除奸保护弱者的暗黑骑士大人，帮个忙呗？”这个精灵一开口便变回了平常说话带刺的模样，腔调有些阴阳怪气，可是他面色惨白、不知是被街上冷风冻得还是怎么着了，瞧着还真有几分正经严肃。他指了指自己身后，解释道：“左转两个街角，人口拐卖。我不太……方便出面处理。”  
晨风没有回应，人倒是站了起来，扛起了他那把被闲置在角落里的沉重大剑。实话说他觉得提奥的描述有很多无法理解的地方，维护治安保障百姓安全本该是神殿骑士份内之事，哪怕是掌权的贵族在主导这些肮脏的勾当，也不可能教人一眼认出来才对，完全想不到会有什么不方便出面的理由。但提奥在他这里意外的没有欺骗前科，姑且相信一下大概没什么关系。  
漆黑的暗影从云雾街的角落剥离出来，悄无声息地融进了更深更隐蔽的地方，只留下提奥站在原地，神色复杂地回忆一些不满入目的往事。

tbc.


End file.
